The Quirky Devil: Rewritten
by MosuraYa
Summary: Our favorite thunder priestess comforts Izuku, and he has no idea what he's getting into. A better version of my first fanfiction "The Quirky Devil".
1. Chapter 1

"You're all third-years now. It's time to decide your careers."

An older teacher stood at his desk as he lazily addressed the students that sat in front of him. He had a stack of papers with various things written on them. He crumpled up the papers and threw the newly-formed paper ball in the trash with a well-aimed toss.

"I'm sure you all want to be heroes, though!"

Nearly all of the students cheered, with the exception of a small green-haired boy who looked rather nervous. He slightly jumped when another student called out. "Hey teacher, don't lump me in with these extras! I'm way better than these losers! I'm gonna go to U.A. and be the number one hero!"

The spiky blonde-haired student who called out was met with little enthusiasm from the teacher. "Right, Bakugo." He then looked at the green-haired boy. "That reminds me. You want to go to U.A. as well. Is that correct, Midoriya?"

The nervous boy in question simply nodded, as if he were ashamed of his desires. This caught the attention of the entire class, who burst out laughing, making the boy slump further into his seat.

"No way! Midoriya?! As if!"

"That quirkless loser will never get in! Don't they have a rule against people without Quirks?"

Izuku Midoriya frowned as he slightly trembled. "N-No, they actually got rid of-

His defense was interrupted when the spiky blonde, Katsuki Bakugo, firmly placed his hands on his desk, using his quirk to create small explosions from his hands. "Deku! What the hell are you talking about?! You'll never get into U.A.! Worthless rats like you are meant to stay in shitholes like this place!"

The green-haired boy looked down in shame, with nothing left to say while everyone else continued laughing at his sadness. This went on for a bit longer until the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Most students left, but three stayed behind.

Katsuki and two of his cronies approached Izuku, feeling satisfied as they saw the fear in his eyes. The blonde pointed at Izuku and one of the other boys grabbed his backpack, handing it to Katsuki. The blonde looked inside, and smiled devilishly as he took out a journal. He read its title in a mocking tone. "Hero Analysis for the Future, huh?"

Katsuki held the journal between his hands as smile grew more sadistic. "It would be a shame if I were to do... this!" Izuku watched in horror as the blonde used his Quirk, burning the journal and partially tearing it up. Still not finished, Katsuki walked closer to Izuku until he was inches away from the Quirkless boy. With a fake smile, he put his hand on Izuku's shoulder as he used his Quirk to lightly burn him, and he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Maybe if you take a swan dive off the roof, you'll get reborn with a Quirk in your next life!"

Feeling happy with his work, Katsuki turned around and tossed the journal out the window, giggling as he heard a splash. The three bullies left the classroom, finally leaving Izuku alone.

With no one around to care, Izuku spent the next five minutes softly sobbing to himself, letting out some of his pent up emotions. After regaining his composure, he decided to head outside and reclaim his property from the koi pond it landed in.

As he flipped through the soggy pages of the journal, he felt the tears returning. He looked around to make sure he was alone, and began crying again when he found that there was no one else around.

After several minutes, Izuku was taken by surprise when a finger tapped his shoulder. He let out a brief scream, as he thought it was Katsuki coming back for round two. Instead, it was someone new. He looked up into the eyes of a girl, and an attractive one at that. The girl slowly placed her hands on his shoulders as he struggled to breathe properly. Her gentle words made him calm down a bit. "I'm gonna need you to breathe for me, alright? It isn't good to hyperventilate."

As Izuku's breathing slowed down, the girl smiled and patted the boy's head. "Good boy, good boy."

After giving him some time to breathe, the girl helped him stand up, not hesitating to ask him questions. "Hello! My name is Himejima Akeno, but you can just call me Akeno. What's your name?"

Izuku blushed while looking at the ground. "My name is M-Midoriya Izuku. Y-You can call me Izuku, I guess..."

The green-haired boy was now able to get a good look at the girl who stood before him. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail by an orange ribbon. She looked to be a head taller than him, and she wore a school uniform which he did not recognize. If he had to admit it, she also had an impressive bust, but that wasn't his first thought.

Akeno smiled, finding the boy's shyness endearing. _'He's so cute. He's totally my type.'_

"So, Izuku, where do you go to school?"

Izuku blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed at having a pretty girl call him by his first name. "Um, I-I go to Aldera Junior High, and I'm a third-year." he said, looking up at the school building that towered over them.

Akeno was surprised that he was a few years younger than her. "I see. Well, I go to Kuoh Academy, and I'm a second-year there."

The green-haired boy's eyes slightly widened. "Kuoh? I think Mom wants me to go there..."

The girl smiled, feeling much happier after hearing that news. "That's great! I hope I get to see you again!"

Izuku blushed again, not used to receiving this much kindness from a girl. "R-Right..." He awkwardly looked away. "I uh... I think I-I need to go home now, bye..."

Akeno frowned somewhat, but she didn't want to make the boy uncomfortable. "Alright, I guess I'll be seeing you soon!" She waved to him as he walked away. Before he got too far away, Akeno called out to him, getting his attention once more. "Whatever you're going through, it'll get better, I promise." He continued walking away, but she could tell by the way he walked that he was feeling a little better after that.

After he was out of sight, she suddenly remembered something, and began mentally cursing herself. _'Damn it! Why didn't I get his phone number?! Why am I like this?!'_

———————————————————————

When Izuku got home, he saw that most of the furniture was gone, and it was replaced by several large cardboard boxes. Izuku's mother Inko was frantically putting pots and pans in a smaller box by her side. "Izuku! The movers will be here any second! We gotta hurry!"

Izuku nodded. Inko noticed that he looked happier than usual, but she was too busy to ask him about it. The boy quickly began helping his mother pack their things, as they would be moving to the town of Kuoh fairly soon.

This decision was made a little while ago. Inko found out just how badly her son was being treated by the other kids, and so she took the money she had been saving, and used it to buy a house in Kuoh. Inko explained that the town she had in mind had a surprising majority of quirkless people, so it would be perfect for Izuku.

Izuku didn't want to leave his old life behind, but he also wanted to get away from Katsuki and all the others. On the bright side, he'd get to see that Akeno girl again. He thought she was kind of intimidating, but also beautiful and nice.

He continued packing his things with a smile on his face, deciding that it would ultimately be a good choice to move to Kuoh. Inko had approached him, now that she was taking a little break from packing. "What's up, Izuku? I haven't seen you this happy in a while. Is this something related to those heroes?"

The boy shook his head, still smiling. "No, it's something else. I made a friend today, I think. Her name is Akeno, and-

He stopped when his mother began staring at him with wide eyes. He blushed when he realized what was going through the woman's head. "N-N-No, it's not like that! She's nice and all, but we barely know each other!"

Inko let out a soft chuckle, happy that someone was finally being nice to her son. She also liked the possibility of him having a girlfriend one day.

As Izuku's blush died down, he got back to what he was saying. "She goes to Kuoh, and she's a second-year there, so maybe I'll see her again."

The green-haired woman was so proud of her son right now. "Oh, this is great! I knew I made the right choice!"

The two froze when they heard a truck pull up outside. Inko began running around and grabbing boxes. "Izuku! They're here! Help me bring these boxes out!"

The boy nodded, picking up as many boxes as he could and rushing outside. He couldn't stop smiling as he thought of his new life.

———————————————————————

Brief addition to this AN: I was originally gonna wait until January to upload this, but I just couldn't help myself. I also want to make the unfunny dad joke of not uploading the next chapter until next decade.

I bet you guys weren't expecting me to do this. I would say I'm doing it "too soon", but it might not be too soon by the time I upload this. As I write this, it's November 13, 2019, but I'm gonna wait until later to upload it. Why? Because November is too soon for a fic that was uploaded only four months earlier.

The main reason I'm doing this is to go back and fix the things that I was not happy with. Looking back, there are quite a few things that make me go "What was I thinking?!", and I want to fix those mistakes. Also, there are a few details I'd like to change. Mostly minor details, but there might be a major difference or two here.

One more thing. Because I'm doing this, there will inevitably be some conflicting details between this and _Side Stories_, so I have to say that _Side Stories_ is not canon to this and should not be viewed as such.

'Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

The summer had come and gone, and now it was time for Izuku's first day of high school. To say the least, he was quite nervous. He feared having to stand in front of the class and introduce himself like in all those high school dramas.

Luckily, the fact that he was short for his age made it easy for him to blend into the sea of students that approached Kuoh Academy.

_'__Nothing bad has happened yet. So far, so good.'_

Deep breaths did little to calm Izuku's nerves as he made his way to the classroom on the second floor. Fortunately, he was able to enter the classroom before most of the other students, so he did not initially draw much attention.

By the time the teacher walked in, the room was full of first and second-year students. The middle-aged man introduced himself with a smile and said that he'd like the students to introduce themselves as well. Izuku was freaking out, though he looked calm as ever on the outside.

As the students did their introductions, Izuku's grew closer, and he was having trouble staying calm. He did giggle a bit when that Hyodou guy was yelled at by the girls for making a perverted comment.

Now, the time had come. It was time for Izuku to introduce himself in front of the class. He had been dreading this moment for the past few minutes, but it was inevitable.

The green-haired boy took a deep breath before standing up, and he was hit with another wave of nervousness as he saw everyone else looking at him. "H-Hi, my name is Midoriya I-Izuku... and uh, yeah..." he mentally cursed himself as he sat down, thinking he'd get laughed at. The reaction he actually got made him feel embarrassed, but for different reasons.

"So cute!"

"Shy boys are the best!"

"Oh my god! He's adorable!"

Although the comments from the girls embarrassed him, it was certainly better than being mocked. Either way, he disliked being the center of attention, but this wasn't the worst outcome.

After a few hours, it was time for lunch. Most people might think differently, but Izuku didn't really have any issues with sitting alone at lunch. He was never much of a social butterfly, anyways. He ate in silence for a few minutes, but stopped when he heard a feminine voice. "Long time no see, Izuku."

He looked up from his food and saw none other than Akeno Himejima smiling down at him. Without thinking, he started grabbing his things as he slowly began to stand up. "S-Sorry, I'll just-

He stopped moving when the girl grabbed his hand. "Don't go. I want to sit with you, silly."

Izuku sat back down, feeling guilty that he almost left Akeno. "Sorry..."

The girl put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Aww, it's alright."

The two continued eating in silence before Akeno spoke up. "Hey, can I see your phone for a second?" Izuku nodded, handing her his phone. A few seconds went by, and the girl gave it back to him, telling him to check his contacts. For a while, the only contact listed was his mother, but there was now a new one. He blushed lightly as he saw Akeno's name in there.

The bell rang, and lunch was now over. The girl quickly got up, saying she'd text Izuku after school. The boy nodded, getting ready for his next class.

———————————————————————

After the school day ended, Akeno headed home quickly, as she couldn't wait to text her new friend. She was now lying on her bed, awaiting a response from the boy.

Akeno: hey

Cinnamon Roll: Hello.

Akeno giggled at the name she gave Izuku in her contacts.

Akeno: how was your first day of high school?

Cinnamon Roll: It went better than I expected it to. Everyone here is really nice. It's much better than my old school.

Akeno: that's great! i'm glad you like it here

Cinnamon Roll: Yeah.

Akeno: do you wanna hang out with my friends and I during lunch tomorrow?

Cinnamon Roll: I don't know. I don't want to intrude.

Akeno: it's fine, i already told them about you and they're fine with it

Cinnamon Roll: Are you sure? If it's a problem, it's alright to say it.

Akeno frowned. _'Why does he think he's doing something wrong?'_

Akeno: yes, it's fine. we'd love to have you eat lunch with us

Cinnamon Roll: Alright, I'll be there tomorrow.

Akeno: awesome! i can't wait!

Cinnamon Roll: I'd like to talk more, but I've got homework to do. Is it alright if I do that now?

Akeno: sure, sure, i wouldn't want to hurt your grades. see you tomorrow!

Cinnamon Roll: See you tomorrow.

Akeno put her phone away, hugging her pillow as she thought of the green-haired boy. She didn't expect him to be very talkative over text, but it seemed he preferred that over speaking out loud.

She thought about a few things, including what Izuku's favorite kind of food might be, what kind of music he likes, and what kind of girls he's into. Did she have a crush on him? She wasn't quite sure, but maybe she did. Cute boys were always her biggest weakness, though she had never seen anyone as adorable as Izuku. Now if only she could make him smile for her.

———————————————————————

Chapter two, done!

Shorter chapter this time, but it'll be a bit more eventful next chapter, so don't worry.

I'm gonna try to do weekly chapters for this now, so I can give myself time to not rush. I already have up to chapter five finished right now, so I can take it easy for a bit.

I don't have anything else to say here.

'Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Although he was feeling nervous, Izuku didn't want to disappoint Akeno. Just like she had requested, he was going to eat lunch with the girl and her friends. Despite her insistence that it was fine, he couldn't help but feel like he would be an annoyance.

Instead of going to the lunchroom with all the other students, Izuku was instructed to go to a certain room in the old school building, which he didn't know existed until now.

When he got to the room, he gently knocked on the door three times. The muffled voices from behind the door stopped as it slowly opened, revealing a red-haired girl who was the same height as Akeno. The girl smiled as she bowed politely. "You must be Izuku, Akeno's told us all about you. Come in, please."

Izuku nodded as he nervously stepped into the dimly lit room. Now that he was inside, he was able to get a good look at the room. There was a desk towards the back that faced the door, as well as two couches that sat on opposite sides of a medium-sized coffee table. On one couch sat a short girl with white hair who watched Izuku as she ate a chocolate bar, and on the other couch was a taller blonde boy who waved at the newcomer with a kind smile.

"There you are! I was wondering when you'd show up."

Izuku slightly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but he knew that the voice belonged to Akeno. He turned to look up at her. "H-Hi."

The redhead spoke once more, getting the attention of Izuku. "Don't worry, introductions will happen soon, I'm just waiting for the others to show up. They should be here any second..."

As if on cue, the door opened again, and in walked two more students. Izuku recognized the taller brown-haired one, Issei Hyoudou, but there was a shorter blonde girl to his right who Izuku did not know.

The redhead, now standing behind the desk, placed her hands down to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, while Izuku here isn't part of our club, he'll be eating lunch with us for today, so make him feel welcome, okay? Let's introduce ourselves."

The members of this club nodded. The blonde boy began. "I'm Kiba. It's nice to meet you."

The brunette enthusiastically introduced himself. "Hey. I'm Issei."

The blonde girl went next. "I'm Asia. It's good to have you here!"

The shorter white-haired girl, now sitting to Izuku's left, spoke quietly without maintaining eye contact. "I'm Koneko."

Akeno smiled and waved to Izuku, not needing to introduce herself again.

The redhead at the desk stood proudly. "I'm Rias. As Asia said, it's great to have you here."

With that out of the way, the students began eating their lunches. Izuku noticed Rias and Akeno having a quiet discussion, though he couldn't hear what they were saying. He stopped eating when he felt his shoulder being tapped. He turned to his left and saw Koneko holding out a second chocolate bar that she got from seemingly nowhere. He shyly took the chocolate, making the girl smile slightly.

This was the first time in quite a while that Izuku felt welcomed by more than one person.

———————————————————————

As Izuku was heading home after the school day ended, he was stopped by someone calling out to him. "Hey! Are you Izuku Midoriya?"

The green-haired boy turned around and saw a girl looking at him. She was a bit taller than him, but not by much. She had long black hair and wore a school uniform. He did not recognize her uniform, which meant she was from a different school. With a light blush, he nodded in response to her question.

The unfamiliar girl slowly walked closer to him with a smile. "In that case, would you... be willing to um... go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Izuku was not expecting this. "...huh?"

The girl asked her question again, which let Izuku know that he did not mishear her. "W-Well, uh... I... I don't see why not..."

The girl, with a much larger smile now, grabbed his hands. "Oh, that's wonderful! Tomorrow it is!" With that, she walked off.

Truth be told, Izuku wanted to say no, as he had never met that girl before, but he didn't want to be rude. He was sure she had ulterior motives, but he went along with it on the off chance that she was being honest.

He began walking home, reflecting on his day. _'Akeno's friends are really nice. I wonder what their club is all about...'_

As he thought about his black-haired friend, he felt his face grow a bit warmer. Did he have a crush on her? He wasn't quite sure, but maybe he did.

———————————————————————

A day had gone by, and now it was time for Izuku's date with the girl he met yesterday. He mentally chastised himself for not getting her name. He was now waiting near a busy street in the town center.

After nearly fifteen minutes, the boy felt a hand on his shoulder. He really wished he wasn't so easy to catch off guard. The girl from yesterday was looking at him with a smile. "Hey! Did I make you wait for too long?"

Izuku blushed and shook his head. "N-No, I just got here."

The girl grabbed his hand and quickly brought him down the street. The girl, having introduced herself as Yuuma, had brought him to a restaurant. When the two sat down, they began chatting about things such as school and home life.

After a delicious meal, the two left the restaurant as Yuuma led Izuku further down the street. The boy noticed that his date was being oddly silent all of a sudden. Once a few minutes had gone by, the pair was now standing near a fountain and Yuuma was leaning closer to Izuku.

"Izuku... will you die for me?"

The boy's eyes widened. "Could... could you repeat that, please?"

Yuuma, now with a menacing smile on her face, did as the boy asked. "Will you die for me, Izuku?"

Izuku did not know how to respond to that. He thought deeply about what she could have meant, which distracted him from something far more important. He was sent flying by a small explosion near his feet and landed on his back.

He looked up and saw Yuuma, who was floating in the air with black feathery wings coming from her back. Her outfit had changed to something far more revealing, which would have made Izuku blush if it weren't for the fact that he was in danger. He went pale when he noticed a light red spear in the girl's hand.

Yuuma shouted loudly as she tossed the spear at Izuku. "Die!"

The boy tried to dodge, but the spear hit him directly in the stomach, making him collapse unceremoniously. Yuuma flew away now that her work was done, leaving behind a trail of black feathers.

The spear had disappeared, leaving a gaping, bleeding hole in Izuku's stomach. As he bled out, he reflected on his life. _'I can't believe this. It's over so soon. I didn't even get to make many friends.' _Once again, his thoughts shifted to the girl who reached out to him. _'Akeno... I'm sorry... I guess I won't be seeing you again anytime soon...'_

Not long after, a bright red circle appeared on the ground next to Izuku. From the circle emerged Rias and Akeno, the latter running over to the boy and holding him tightly. The last thing Izuku heard before losing consciousness was Rias saying something about chess pieces.

———————————————————————

I said things would be a bit different this time around, and that's already starting to show, with Issei and Asia already part of the ORC.

It seems that this fic is getting a bit more attention than I expected it to, so I've decided to make a Discord server where you can chat with me about things. The code for the server is **qJjvAnE**. I hope I get to talk with at least a few of you!

'Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

When Izuku woke up in the morning, the first thing he did was throw off the covers and look down at his stomach, finding that the hole created the night before was no longer there. The wound looked completely healed, not leaving behind any kind of scar.

He jumped a bit when he felt two arms gently wrap around his chest. He looked to his back and saw Akeno looking at him with a small smile. His face turned bright red when he noticed they were both naked. Akeno tried to hold him tighter, but he had slowly slipped out of her arms when she was looking away.

"Wh...Why are you in my bed?! And wh-why are you n-n-naked?!"

The boy was covering his eyes with both hands, conveniently forgetting to cover up his lower half, but Akeno was able to fight the urge to stare. Instead, she looked away with a slight nosebleed. "Don't worry. We'll meet up with Rias again and everything will be explained. For now let's just head to school."

Izuku nodded, still covering his eyes. "Could... could you leave the room while I get dressed?"

Akeno smiled mischievously. "Aw, I promise I won't look." _'I'm totally gonna look!'_

The boy turned around as he grabbed his clothes and began putting them on. The entire time, the black-haired girl's eyes were laser focused on Izuku's backside. When he turned around once more, she tried to pretend she wasn't staring at his buttocks the whole time.

Once the two were fully dressed, they quietly left the house, not wanting to wake Inko too early.

When the pair got to the front of the school, the other students were beyond shocked to see them holding hands.

"Who's that nobody and why is he with Himejima?!"

"Midoriya is taken already?! I was gonna ask him out!"

Trying his best to ignore the anger directed at him, Izuku walked into the school with Akeno. The girl noticed that he looked quite uncomfortable being the center of attention, and she wanted to comfort him, but doing so would only fuel the rumors that were already beginning to circulate. With a gentle pat on the head, Akeno left Izuku by his class, telling him that Kiba would bring him to the clubroom later.

"So, what's going on with you and Himejima?"

"Yeah, what are you two doing together?"

Izuku jumped when he heard two bitter voices behind him. He turned around to see two of his classmates staring angrily at him. On the left was Matsuda, a boy with a shaved head who was crying in an exaggerated manner over the idea of Akeno being with such a plain boy. To his right stood his bespectacled partner in crime, Motohama, who pointed an accusing finger at Izuku.

Izuku's eyes widened as his breathing sped up, fearing that he'd get beaten up right here and now. He let out a sigh of relief when Issei appeared behind the other boys, putting his hands on their shoulders. "Come on, guys. Leave him alone. He's not doing anything with Akeno."

The two angry boys turned around to face their friend. "What?! Are you turning on us?!" As the two continued to attack him with accusatory questions, Issei motioned for Izuku to get in the classroom while the others were distracted. Izuku nodded as he silently thanked the brown-haired boy.

———————————————————————

Just like Akeno said, Kiba came to Izuku's class to bring him to the clubroom. This only fueled Matsuda and Motohama's paranoia more, and they immediately accused Izuku and Kiba of conspiring against them. This made Izuku look away with an expression of shame and embarrassment, which got some of the girls to yell at the accusing boys.

Once Izuku and Kiba got to the clubroom, everyone else was there, waiting for them. Even Issei was already there, so this was clearly important business. With everyone now in the room, Rias walked behind her desk as Izuku stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him.

Rias placed her hands on the desk, getting Izuku's attention. "Izuku. Do you believe in religion? Like, God and Satan?"

The short boy nodded. "I'm not devout or anything, but I like to believe that there's some kind of God up there."

The redhead smiled, satisfied with the answer she got. "Well, do you believe in the supernatural?"

Izuku stroked his chin as he thought. "Hmmm... I'm not sure if I _believe_, but I also don't think that supernatural things outright don't exist."

Rias leaned forward slightly. "What if I told you that religion and the supernatural are real? That there are gods, devils, and other supernatural beings everywhere?"

Izuku was smart, so he understood what the redhead was getting at. "Wait... are you saying that... you're a devil?!"

The redhead nodded, proud of the boy's intelligence. "Very good! You're correct. It's not just me, however." She looked at the other students in the room, who all nodded. Black bat-like wings sprouted from their backs, making Izuku's eyes widen in shock. He was taken by surprise when the same wings came from his own back.

As he ran his fingers along the wings, Izuku began thinking out loud about his current situation. "Am I a Devil? Well, they're Devils, and they've got these exact same wings, so I might be one, too. But that doesn't make sense. When did I become one? I guess I..."

The other Devils watched and listened as he mumbled to himself, having a hard time keeping up with his fast rambling. None of them minded, though, especially Akeno, who thought Izuku's mumbling was endearing.

After thirty more seconds of mumbling, Izuku snapped out of it and looked around, sheepishly apologizing for what he was doing. With that out of the way, Rias began explaining what being a Devil was all about.

Izuku listened carefully, making a mental note of everything important. He learned many things that day, including Devil history, the strengths and weaknesses of Devils, and the basics of flight. He wanted to ask much more questions, but he didn't want to bother Rias.

As the boy stood up, Rias had one last thing in store for him, and judging by the look on her face, this was something that could not be missed.

"Izuku. Extend your arm, please."

Izuku did as instructed, and held out his left arm.

"Good. Now imagine the most powerful being you can possibly think of."

_'All Might!'_

The green-haired boy was taken by surprise when his forearm was enveloped in a bright green aura. When the glow died down, he saw that his forearm was now covered by a red gauntlet, which was decorated with several green jewels and light yellow spikes.

Rias could not believe her eyes. "What?! No way!" She knelt down to get a closer look at the gauntlet. "This is... amazing! I have them both now!"

Izuku tilted his head slightly. "Both?"

The redhead quickly regained her composure as she nodded and motioned for Issei to come closer. The brunette stuck out his arm, summoning a gauntlet that looked very similar to Izuku's, but had a color scheme of white and blue rather than red and green. Issei gave Izuku a fist bump with an expression of admiration. "This is great! We're like, dragon buddies!"

The shorter boy tilted his head once more to show his confusion. "Dragon?"

As if on cue, the large gem on Izuku's gauntlet glowed as a loud, boisterous voice began speaking. **[Dragon buddies, huh? I never thought I'd be calling Albion my "dragon buddy", but here I am.]**

The gem on Issei's gauntlet glowed bright blue soon after. **[Yes, this is quite interesting, to say the least. I certainly hope we can get along, Ddraig.]**

Ddraig, the dragon of Izuku's gauntlet, replied in a sarcastic manner. **[Whatever you say, dragon buddy.]** With that, the glow died down as he stopped speaking. The glow of Issei's gauntlet also faded soon after.

Rias cleared her throat, getting Izuku's attention. "I understand that you might be feeling overwhelmed right now, with all the information I just threw at you. You can head home early if you want to."

The green-haired boy did his signature confused head tilt yet again. "Can... can I just do that?"

The redhead smiled. "Of course you can. I'm sure I can... "convince" them to let you go right now."

Izuku began heading for the door, waving to his now fellow Devils on his way out. "See you tomorrow!"

The others waved to him as he exited the room. Akeno had a blush on her face, so Rias decided to tease her a bit. "It looks like you've got your sights set on him. You better act fast before I take him for myself."

The black-haired girl turned around to face the redhead. "You wouldn't dare."

Rias smiled in a smug manner. "Maybe I would. We might be best friends, but I wouldn't hesitate to put up a good fight."

The rest of the Devils watched the two girls with blank expressions, not understanding what was going on.

———————————————————————

As I said, some major differences. Issei still has Albion, but him and Asia are already in the club. The main reason I gave Albion to Issei is that I think Vali is extremely boring and uninteresting. Sorry, not sorry.

'Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

It had now been one week since Izuku became a Devil, and he was starting to get the hang of it. He was currently on his way to his first contract. Contracts helped Devils maintain a healthy relationship with the humans they lived alongside.

Izuku liked the idea of contracts, as he enjoyed being helpful and friendly, at least when he wasn't too shy to do so. He was not able to use teleportation magic, so he settled for riding a bike to the house of the customer.

The man in question actually had a contract with Koneko, but it was decided that Izuku would tag along with her to learn the ropes. The short girl had explained the basics in a simpler way to her fellow Devil, which he appreciated greatly.

As the two young Devils neared the house they were heading to, they were stopped when a gust of wind flew at them, knocking them off the bike. Luckily, Koneko was able to catch Izuku effortlessly with her surprising strength.

Izuku had summoned his gauntlet, preparing for danger. He held out his shaky arm when a figure descended from the sky, with black feathery wings. The boy's eyes widened, as he recognized their long black hair and violet eyes.

"Y... Yuuma?"

Yuuma smiled wickedly. "That was a fake name I came up with in order to deceive you. I'm actually Raynare."

Izuku frowned at the memory of his near-death experience. "Wh-Why did you trick me like that?"

Koneko's expression remained neutral, but on the inside, she was not happy. She had not known Izuku for very long, but she found his innocence and shyness amusing. Knowing that such a bad thing happened to him made her a little angry.

"Well, you were too dangerous to be kept-

Raynare's explanation was cut short when a trash can hit her in the face at a very high speed, sending her flying into the nearby woods. Koneko quickly grabbed Izuku and placed him on the back seat of the bicycle, pedaling away as fast as she could.

After a few more minutes of intense bicycle riding, the two arrived at the home of the customer, who called out when Koneko knocked on the door. A tall man with glasses and chin-length black hair opened the door with a smile on his face. "Koneko! It's nice to see you..." He then looked over to Izuku, who was looking up at him nervously. "...and you are?"

Koneko put her hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Mr. Morisawa, this is Izuku. He's a newly reincarnated Devil, so he's here to learn how things work. Be nice to him."

Morisawa patted Izuku's head gently. "Alright, come on in, you two."

The older man had a fighting game prepared for him and Koneko, though he quickly grabbed a third controller for Izuku. After a brief explanation of the controls and mechanics, Izuku was ready to play.

The game was older, which meant that it was a bit less welcoming to casual players. Despite that, Izuku had a lot of fun playing against both Koneko and Morisawa.

After about an hour, Koneko declared that it was time for her and Izuku to leave, much to Morisawa's dismay. The older man reached through his collection as he spoke to the younger people. "I'm supposed to give you guys something in return, right?"

Koneko was given a second copy of the game they just played, and Izuku was given a few dollars that Morisawa was not planning on using.

Morisawa waved the two Devils goodbye as they left through a magic circle. When they left, he took out a single-player game to kill his remaining free time.

When Izuku and Koneko returned to the clubroom, they saw that Rias was the only one there. The redhead was quite happy to see that her servants made it back safely. "Welcome back!" She saw the items in their hands, and her smile grew. "Izuku. This was your first contract, and it seems you did well. I'm proud of you. I think you deserve a reward." She then led her servant to the bathroom.

"Wh-When you mentioned a reward, I wasn't expecting this..."

"I didn't think you were, but I wanted to do this for you."

Rias' idea of a reward was unexpected, to say the least. She decided to wash Izuku's back, with the two of them completely naked. She noticed that her servant tried to cover his chest, but she didn't ask why. She enjoyed his embarrassed reactions, especially how he let out a quiet squeak when she rubbed her chest against his back.

After a few minutes of back washing, Izuku's face was almost as red as Rias' hair. He didn't think he could get any more flustered, but then the redhead sat down in front of him. "It's my turn to be washed now."

Izuku could barely respond. "Wh... What?"

Rias giggled, finding his reactions cute. "You get to wash my back, and maybe even my front." This made some blood drip from Izuku's nose as he obediently began washing the back of his master.

The redhead noticed that Izuku seemed a little hesitant as he was rubbing her back. "What's the matter? Are you wishing you could do this with Akeno instead?"

Izuku's face somehow got a bit redder. He didn't say anything, but Rias decided to keep teasing him. "Aw, don't act like you don't know what I mean. I see the way you look at her." She leaned in a bit closer and lowered her voice. "You didn't hear this from me, but she has a crush on you."

It took a little while for Izuku to process what he just heard. "...what?"

Rias softly giggled again. "Alright, I'll stop. Your reactions are just too cute!"

Izuku continued washing her back, until she turned around, not bothering to cover her large chest.

"Wanna wash the front now?"

"Th-Th-That won't be necessary!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Akeno."

Izuku felt like his face would melt off with how hard he was blushing. _'This girl is gonna be the death of me.'_

_———————————————————————_

When the other Devils returned from their contracts, Rias led them outside to the tennis courts, telling them to watch closely. Akeno followed the readhead over to the court, with two other girls showing up. One of the girls had short black hair and round glasses, while the other was a bit taller and had long black hair as well as square glasses.

Kiba explained to Izuku that the other girls were also Devils, and that the shorter girl was a high-ranking Devil like Rias. As the girls prepared for what seemed like a game of tennis, many other students began gathering around the court when they saw the four most popular girls of the school.

"We are gathered here today to witness Kuoh Academy history. A two-versus-two tennis match with the two big sisters of Kuoh against the student council duo! Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima versus Sona Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra! Go!"

The girls began their game with no hesitation. Just about everyone watching was amazed at the girls' mastery of the sport, but most of the boys were too busy analyzing the girls to care about anything else. Even Izuku couldn't resist throwing quick glances at the more well-endowed girls.

After the match concluded in a draw, the spectators all slowly walked back to their classes. Izuku sighed with an amused smile as the girls had been using their Devil powers during the match without getting caught. With nothing better to do, he began analyzing the now-ended match as a way to kill time.

"Your mumbling is so cute."

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Akeno looking at him with a smile. "Did you like our little tennis match?"

Izuku nodded. "Y-Yeah, it was pretty entertaining."

Akeno gently held the boy's hand, making him blush. "Well, I think we should head to the clubroom now. We don't wanna be late!"

Izuku's face was almost as red as a tomato, but he didn't hate that Akeno was holding his hand. "Y-Y-Yes..."

The other students of Kuoh Academy were shocked to see one of the most popular people in the school walking with some unknown first-year. Akeno noticed that Izuku looked uncomfortable, and smiled at him to ease his nerves. This only made the surrounding students get louder, but the two continued walking to the clubroom.

When Izuku and Akeno got to the room, they were surprised to see Sona and Tsubaki along with many other students. Rias saw her servants enter and motioned for them to come closer. As they walked over to Rias' desk, they heard the redhead talking to Sona about dodgeball, of all things.

It turns out that they were planning a dodgeball game in order to settle a conflict that would've been settled by the tennis match if it didn't end in a draw. Dodgeball made Izuku remember some things he'd rather forget, but he didn't want to let his friends down.

The students standing behind Sona made up the student council, and they were also her servants. Saji, her blonde Pawn, bragged about being reincarnated using three pieces. His smile faded when Rias mentioned using four Pawn pieces each for both Izuku and Issei.

The Devils continued chatting with each other until it was time for them to head home.

———————————————————————

It was now the next day, and it was time for the dodgeball game. Izuku was quite nervous, so Akeno had given him a pep talk before they went to the gymnasium. She had also promised to give him a reward if they won the game, though he didn't know what kind of reward she had in mind. He just hoped it wasn't as lewd as Rias' reward.

After some time, all of the Devils made it to the gym and were ready for a heated dodgeball match. Issei surprised his team by bringing them headbands that he made for all of them, which was an excellent morale boost.

Tsubaki, the Queen of Sona's peerage, spoke over the loudspeaker. "Is everyone ready? Alright, the game will begin in three... two... one... go!"

With that, everyone was alert and ready to play. Saji struck first by throwing a ball in Izuku's direction, but it did not hit him. Izuku picked up the ball and threw it back at Saji, hitting him right in the chest. Although he meant to hit the blonde Pawn, Izuku apologized profusely.

Koneko had wasted no time throwing balls as hard as she could, hitting two of Sona's servants in one throw. Issei tried to do the same, but he wasn't as strong as Koneko.

Izuku nearly took a ball to the face, but Akeno dived in front of him and caught the ball. He blushed as she looked back at him and smiled. Unfortunately, the Pawn was caught off guard when a ball came from a different direction and somehow struck his crotch, making him cry out in pain.

Akeno's smile dropped when she saw her friend on the floor, clutching his lower region. Yura Tsubasa, the one who threw the ball, had a worried look, as the ball was not meant to hit such a sensitive area. The blue-haired Rook mentally cursed when she saw Akeno glaring at her.

_'Shit. I'm so dead.'_

Akeno gathered all the strength in her body to throw the nearest ball at Yura, throwing it hard enough to knock her over. The Queen managed to take down the rest of Sona's peerage in a vengeful rampage.

———————————————————————

After the game had ended, Akeno led Izuku to the clubroom as the others went home. Once they got to the room, Akeno walked into the bathroom and said she had to get changed. Izuku sat on the couch, wondering what his friend was planning. After a minute had passed, Akeno stepped out of the small bathroom wearing nothing but a loose bathrobe, making some blood drip from Izuku's nose.

Akeno approached Izuku with a sly smile, knowing the effect she had on him. She knelt down to be at eye level with him.

"Hey, Izuku. Remember how I said I'd give you a reward?"

Izuku nodded.

"Well... take off your shirt, please."

Izuku blushed deeply, but he turned around and slowly removed his shirt. Akeno tried to look at his chest, but he covered it and turned away from her. She instructed him to lie down on his stomach, which he did.

"Alright, it's time for your reward."

Izuku couldn't help but let out soft moans as Akeno firmly yet gently massaged his back and shoulders. He continued blushing as she kept teasing him about his skin being very soft.

The girl noticed that Izuku looked quite nervous as she slowly rolled him over on his back. Her eyes widened in shock when she briefly saw what he was trying to cover up. "Izuku...your chest..."

Izuku looked away in shame. "Y-You saw, huh?" He moved his arms to give her a good look, since there was no longer a point in covering it up. A scar ran diagonally across his chest. It looked far too rough to be self-inflicted.

Akeno's hands softly caressed the area around the scar. "How... how did this happen? You don't have to tell me, but I really want to know."

Izuku hesitated for a bit, before giving in and telling Akeno the truth.

———————————————————————

"That's the last fucking straw, Deku! I am sick and tired of you always getting in my way!"

Katsuki Bakugo was going on another lengthy rant about the mere existence of Izuku, and it seemed that nothing was out of the ordinary here, until the blonde shoved him against the wall with an angry yell, making him fall over.

"K-Kacchan! Wa-Wai-

Izuku was interrupted by a swift kick in the cheek. "Stop calling me that! We are not friends!"

Still not satisfied, Katsuki used his quirk to further injure the Quirkless boy. He only stopped when Izuku's school uniform was torn up, and there was a newly formed wound on his chest. The angry blonde quickly ran off, not wanting to get in trouble.

Izuku lost consciousness a few minutes before an ambulance showed up.

———————————————————————

By the time Izuku finished telling his story, Akeno was softly sobbing as she held him tightly. "That's... that's awful! I'm so sorry! I wish I could have been there for you earlier!"

Izuku returned the hug, also crying a little bit. "I-It's alright, it's in the past..."

Akeno calmed down a bit as she ran her hand through the boy's hair. "If I ever see that Katsuki guy, there will be hell to pay."

Izuku couldn't help but giggle, feeling honored that Akeno wanted to stick up for him.

The two continued hugging for a little longer, until Izuku fell asleep. Akeno stroked his back as his head rested on her chest. Wanting this moment to last, she pulled out her phone and took a picture of the sleeping boy.

Several minutes later, Izuku woke up with a light yawn, his face turning bright red when Akeno told him what had just happened. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and took it out to see a text from his mother asking him if he'd be home soon.

"Izuku, one more thing before you go."

Akeno walked over to the boy and lifted up his hair to kiss his forehead. He blushed deeply yet again and quickly walked out of the room, saying he'd see her tomorrow. Akeno had only one thing on her mind as Izuku exited the building.

_'I'm in love!'_

———————————————————————

And that brings us to the end of chapter cinco. The Familiar stuff will happen next chapter because I'm too lazy to put it here, but I also think that this is a good spot to end the chapter at.

Izuku and Akeno get a bit closer in more ways than one. I decided to throw in that bit with Katsuki because it would make Akeno want to protect her boy, and I also _really_ don't like Katsuki.

'Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**discord.gg/qJjvAnE Come and chat with me! Now on with the chapter.**

Rias and her peerage were currently in a dark forest under a red sky, like something out of a horror film. Izuku, Issei, and Asia were understandably nervous, as they had not been here before. Rias had explained the concept of Familiars to them, so they at least knew what this place was for.

Familiars were like pets for Devils, though they were a lot more helpful than the average dog or cat. They could help out with everyday tasks and much more. Rias also told the newer Devils that they had to choose their Familiar carefully, as once they had chosen one, it would be their partner for life.

"Gotta catch 'em all!"

The Devils looked up to see a middle-aged man standing on the branch of one of the taller trees. Deciding to show off, he did a flip as he jumped off the tree, landing perfectly on his feet. Rias giggled at the man's antics as she introduced him to her servants. "This is Zatouji, the Familiar master. He'll help you choose your familiars, he knows all about this stuff."

Zatouji nodded. "I'm also like, the housekeeper of this forest. Forest-keeper? Ah, whatever. Follow me!" He started walking deeper into the forest as the Devils trailed behind him.

The group looked around at the many creatures around them as they walked through the forest. There were a lot of creatures, too much to count with two hands.

Asia let out an amused gasp when a small blue dragon landed on her shoulder. Zatouji looked quite impressed when he saw the little creature. "Wow... a dragon, and a rare one at that!"

Issei walked over to the blonde to congratulate her, but stepped back when the dragon shot a blue bolt of lightning at him. "The hell was that for, lizard?!"

Zatouji chuckled before explaining. "You see boy, dragon Familiars are pretty territorial, so they tend to dislike other males if they feel that their territory, or in this case, master, is being threatened."

Asia patted the dragon, making it let out a relaxed sound. "Aww, it's okay Rassei, he's a good guy. Be nice to him."

Rias questioned her servant. "Rassei?"

Asia smiled as she nodded. "Yeah. I named him that because it'll remind me of Issei when I think about him."

Issei blushed and looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, y-yeah, thanks..."

The group stopped what they were doing when they heard Izuku cry out. "Hey! Let me go! Wh-Where do you think you're touching?!"

They gasped when they saw their newest teammate being held captive by some monstrous tentacles that were having a little too much fun with him. Izuku continued to struggle, but the tentacles were burned to ash by a blast of fire that came from an unseen creature.

_'Oh crap.' _Izuku thought as he fell to the ground. He closed his eyes, but he was surprised when he landed on something very soft. He opened his eyes to see that he was several feet above the ground, and he was sitting on top of a furry animal-looking thing.

Upon further inspection, Izuku saw that this animal was a boar of some kind. Zatouji saw the boar, and had an expression of shock that no one saw on his face before. "Holy shit! That's the Razorback Boar! I've never seen this guy before, I've only heard stories of him!"

The animal turned to face Izuku when he climbed down to the ground. The short boy let out a frightened gasp when he got a better look at it. The boar had small eyes that glowed a demonic red, and smoke came from its mouth and nose when it exhaled. On both sides of its face were two large tusks that were sharp enough to stab through a boulder. Smaller tusks pointed down from the boar's upper lip that were just as sharp.

The boar looked at Izuku with a menacing expression that only made the boy more afraid. It then proceeded to brush its side against the boy several times, sitting down next to him. Zatouji told Izuku what was going on. "He likes you, kid! It seems like he wants you to be his master."

Izuku stood up, looking the boar in the eyes with a calmer feeling. He looked over at Rias, who nodded in approval. He looked back at the boar as he held his hands out. "Alright. I, Izuku Midoriya, command you to be my Familiar."

He turned around as the rest of the group began to walk away. He stopped when he felt the boar gently pressing his tusks against his back.

**_'Get on my back, Master.'_**

_'What? How are you talking to me in my head?'_

_**'Magic. Now get on my back please.'**_

Izuku did as the boar said and climbed on its back, catching up with his group. Everyone stopped when Izuku cried out once more, this time sounding more embarrassed.

"Izuku!"

**_'Master!'_**

Everyone looked back and saw slime falling from the sky and onto Izuku, and some got on the boar. The pitch of Izuku's voice increased slightly as the slime made his clothes melt away.

**_'This is a perverted slime! Bad touch! Bad touch!'_**

Akeno thankfully saved the day by killing the slime with her lightning, but Izuku had been stripped down to his underwear. Zatouji saw this and said that he didn't know that the "clothes-eating slimes" could be female.

**_'All Might, huh?'_**

_'Shut it! You didn't see anything! So embarrassing...'_

Akeno had a noticeable nosebleed as she saw the almost-naked Izuku, but she tried her hardest to not stare. Rias fortunately used her magic to restore Izuku's clothes to their previous state.

The group left the forest in a magic circle that appeared on the ground, but Issei unfortunately didn't get a Familiar due to him applying his standards for women to the creatures of the forest.

The other Devils couldn't help but be fascinated with Izuku's Familiar, as the image of a small, cute boy riding on a large, hellish boar was amusing to them. The others didn't know, but Izuku was still talking to the boar in his mind.

**_'You still haven't given me a name, Master.'_**

The deep, menacing voice was somewhat unnerving, but Izuku found comfort in the fact that this creature was his servant.

_'I just don't know what to name you. Got any ideas?'_

**_'Whatever you want.'_**

_'Well, how about Razor? I like to keep things simple.'_

_**'Sounds good to me, Master.'**_

Izuku tried to convince Razor to stop calling him "Master", but the boar was too concerned with being respectful. All in all, the boy was happy with his Familiar and had enjoyed this day.

———————————————————————

Several hours later, Izuku was lying in bed, ready to fall asleep, when a red glow shined in his room. Rias then appeared, looking him in the eyes. Without saying a word, she walked over to him and began removing her clothes, making his face turn bright red.

"P-P-President! What are you doing?!" Izuku asked, covering his eyes. Rias still did not say anything, and began to straddle him.

After more demands for answers, Rias finally spoke. "I need you to take me, Izuku. When they find out that I'm no longer pure, I'll be free."

Izuku responded while looking away from his master. "Wh-What are you talking about? Why me? Why not Issei or Kiba?"

Rias leaned in closer. "Kiba isn't interested in me, and I think Asia would get mad if I tried this with Issei. Please, Izuku. You're my only way out."

_'Way out? What does she mean?'_

Izuku backed up slightly. "I'm... I'm sorry President, but I can't do this, I-

Rias grabbed Izuku's arms tightly as a look of desperation formed on her face. "Please, Izuku. Don't make this harder for me. Just let me do this."

Rias nearly went all the way, but she stopped when she looked into Izuku's eyes and saw a look of fear and panic. She stopped and took a few deep breaths when she realized what she nearly did to him. She pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around him, gently resting her chin on his head. She rubbed his back as she repeatedly apologized for her actions.

"Hey, Izuku."

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if I stay here for tonight? There's some stuff going on at home that I need a little time away from."

Izuku was admittedly still a bit nervous around his master, but he was willing to help her out. "Y-Yeah, that's fine."

"Delightful" said Rias as she held onto Izuku like a stuffed animal. The situation was fairly embarrassing for the boy, but he'd be lying if he said it was uncomfortable.

Inko had walked into the room later to check on Izuku, and was quite surprised to see a girl holding him in bed, but she would wait until the morning to ask them about it.

———————————————————————

Sorry to those who liked Izuku's Familiar in the original fic, but I decided to change it this time around. Why? I just felt like it.

I may or may not get some criticism for having Rias be a bit more assertive at the end there, but it makes sense to me. She'd have to try harder to persuade someone more innocent like Izuku.

'Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku noticed that Rias had been acting strange today, but he didn't ask. There were more important things going on, after all. The redhead told him, Issei, and Asia that their first stray Devil hunt would be tonight. They were told that they would find out what that meant later, so they were anticipating that.

For now, though, Izuku and Issei were killing time by hanging out in the clubroom, talking about various things. They compared their Sacred Gears, hobbies, and Issei even tried to get Izuku to talk about his ideal girl. Izuku's response was a bit more innocent than Issei had hoped, as the boy said that he just likes girls who are caring and aren't afraid to speak their mind.

The boys continued talking for a bit, before the discussion died down in a comfortable silence. Issei broke the silence by speaking once more. "Hey, Izuku."

The shorter boy looked up. Issei continued talking. "I think Akeno likes you."

Izuku blinked before answering. "Um, yeah, I guess her and I are friends..."

Issei put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Not that, I mean I think she _likes_ you."

It took Izuku a moment, but his face turned bright red when he realized what Issei was saying. "N-N-No, it's not like that!" He remembered what Rias had said before, but he brushed it off as nothing more than playful teasing. He also remembered his time with Akeno after the dodgeball match, but he thought her actions were closer to those of a big sister.

Despite his attempts to rationalize things, Izuku couldn't deny that he had a huge crush on Akeno. He was just far too shy to ever say it out loud. There were more important matters at hand, however, as Rias and the other Devils had entered the room. He looked up at Akeno, who smiled at him.

Rias stood near the middle of the room as she spoke loud and clear to her sitting servants. "I'm sure most of you know what's going on, but I'll explain for our newer members. After I'm done speaking, we'll be heading out to hunt a stray Devil."

Izuku, Issei, and Asia all continued listening closely as their master spoke. "As the name implies, they are Devils who run astray for any reason, whether it be for nefarious purposes or just the desire for personal freedom. As members of the Gremory clan, it is our duty to rid this area of stray Devils. We tend to just execute them on the spot, but I've allowed some to leave if I was able to assure that they would return to their master, but I digress. We will be leaving now, so be prepared."

Issei turned to Izuku, whispering as the group stepped into a magic circle formed by Rias.

"Hey, Izuku. Do you think the stray Devil will be a hot lady, maybe with huge boobs?"

Izuku felt his face heat up. "Wh-Why would you ask me that?!"

Issei chuckled softly as he patted Izuku's head "No reason."

When the light from the circle faded, the group found themselves in what looked to be a dark, abandoned warehouse. Izuku slightly jumped when he heard footsteps in the distance, and he was surprised when he looked around and saw no one but his friends.

"Oh my, I wonder what that _wonderful _smell is?"

Izuku and Asia nervously looked around when they heard a feminine voice somewhere in the room as the sound of footsteps got closer. Issei smiled in a perverted manner when he heard the voice. Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno all looked at each other with determined expressions.

The large metal crates nearby shook as the footsteps grew louder and louder. "Come on out! You can't hide forever!" cried the voice, sounding a bit angrier now.

Akeno looked at Rias before looking in the direction of the voice. She quickly spread her wings as she flew into the air.

The source of the voice finally revealed herself as she stepped out from the shadows. She was a female Devil with a deceptive appearance. While the top half of her body was that of a very attractive woman, her lower half was much more monstrous.

"I see big boobies!" cried Issei, blissfully ignoring everything else. Izuku covered his eyes while blushing intensely. Rias tapped their shoulders, getting their attention. "I need the two of you to pay close attention. This is very important for you." The redhead called for Asia to come over, and began speaking to the trio of new Devils.

"Are any of you familiar with the game of chess?"

All three nodded. Issei liked to play it every now and then, Asia mentioned doing it once or twice when she was with the church, and Izuku said that he knew how the game worked.

"Good. Now, watch Kiba for a bit and try to figure out his patterns."

The three nodded, and watched their friend quickly attack the stray with a sword he got from seemingly nowhere. They were impressed when he began moving so fast that they couldn't even see him. Rias was unfazed, as she was used to this. "Kiba is the Knight. His speed and overall agility is unparalleled. He's excellent for overwhelming slower enemies."

Rias then pointed to Koneko. "Koneko is a Rook. Don't let her size deceive you, because she has the most physical strength of anyone in this group." Izuku remembered the time Koneko effortlessly lifted him off the ground while escaping from Raynare.

The three novice Devils cried out when Koneko was suddenly swallowed by a grotesque mouth on the stray Devil's lower half. Rias smiled a bit. "Don't worry, just watch."

Their horrified cries turned into gasps of awe when the jaws were pried open from the inside, revealing a mostly intact Koneko. She finished her job by flipping the stray over with little effort.

Akeno was about to land the killing blow, but she gasped when she saw that the stray was no longer there. She shot some lightning around the room in an effort to reveal the stray's position, but to no avail.

"Wah! Wh-What's grabbing me?! Let go!"

Rias and her other servants froze when they heard Izuku cry out for help. The stray Devil revealed herself once more, this time tightly holding Izuku in her right hand. "You're looking pretty _delicious_, kid." Izuku whimpered when the stray dragged her tongue across his cheek. "So tasty..."

Akeno was barely able to contain her anger when Izuku began tearing up. Her rage was well hidden by a deceptively calm smile. "You've been bad, stray Devil. Attacking my cute friend... that's unforgivable."

Akeno giggled as she relentlessly electrocuted the stray Devil, somehow not harming Izuku in the process. Izuku was abruptly sent plummeting to the ground, but Koneko caught him just in time. The short girl then jumped in front of her friend when the stray turned out to still be alive and kicking.

"Koneko!"

Koneko took a kick to the face from the stray, but her strength allowed her to retain her balance.

"I think I should step in now."

Rias calmly walked towards the stray and stood before her. "Stray Devil Viser, you are wanted for several counts of murder, as well as running away from your master."

Viser attempted to step on Rias, but the redhead dodged just in time. "I don't care! My master is nothing but a spineless coward! I could not care less about him."

The others all stood and watched as the two went back and forth.

"That doesn't explain the murder."

"They were idiots who got in my way."

"Any last words, Viser?"

"Huh?"

Viser screamed in pain when she was enveloped by a dark red light. Rias and her servants watched as the stray faded away into nothing. Izuku was a little unnerved by how calm Rias was right now, but he didn't think too much about it.

As the other Devils all walked towards the newly-formed magic circle, Izuku had a question for Akeno. "Um... what chess piece are you? I-I'm just curious."

Akeno's smile grew when she heard Izuku. "I'm glad you asked. I'm the Queen, meaning that my skills are a combination of those of the other pieces."

Izuku's face lit up. "Woah, that's so cool! I bet you're super strong!"

Akeno blushed slightly at the praise. "Yeah, I'm so strong that I can do this." Izuku let out an embarrassed squeak when Akeno effortlessly picked him up and carried him over to the circle where the others stood.

After a bright flash of light, the group found themselves back in the clubroom, but this time there was someone waiting for them. Beside the desk stood a woman with gray hair, dressed in a maid outfit. She looked at Rias and addressed her as soon as the circle's light faded. "Rias, would you like to explain why you snuck out last night?"

Rias looked disappointed to see the woman. "I already told you, Grayfia. I refuse to marry Riser and I refuse to stay home if I won't be given a choice in this matter."

The two would have continued arguing, but they were interrupted when an orange magic circle formed on the floor and the cry of a phoenix was heard. The room was now much more populated, as a blonde man and many girls had appeared out of the circle.

The man stepped close to Rias and attempted to touch her arm, but she swatted his hand away. "Don't put your hands on me, Riser. You know that I hate you more than anything else in the universe."

It was quite surprising for Izuku to hear his master speaking with such a harsh tone of voice. She wasn't even this angry when she found out that Issei developed an ability to strip women with his magic.

The man stood tall, a few inches taller than Rias. He knew that his height intimidated her, which he used to his advantage. "Don't be like that, Rias. This marriage is for the good of all Devils. Just like your father said, we have to keep our blood pure, after all."

Rias sat down on the couch behind her while glaring at Riser. "I don't care what my father says! I will only marry the one I love! Pure Devils can die out for all I care!"

Riser tried to kiss Rias, though she shoved his face away. "I'd take any chance I could get to hit you, Riser."

Rias regained her composure as she turned to her peerage. "This is Riser Phenex. He's my fiancé, it wasn't my choice, though."

Issei's eyes widened in shock when he heard what she said. _'Fiancé? Did I hear that right? President is taken?! This is a nightmare!'_

Riser shrugged and stood up, walking over to the girls who came into the room with him. "As much as I'd love to have my way with you, Rias, you aren't the only one I'm thinking of. You're really just a way for me to climb the ranks." He would've continued ranting if it weren't for his beautiful queen, Yubelluna, seducing him. He grabbed her chest and passionately kissed her.

Riser paused and looked over at Issei. "Rias, why is your servant crying?"

Issei was glaring at Riser while tears poured out of his eyes in a comedic way. "It's not fair! It's just not fair! Why does he get to have that?! Why can't I?!"

Rias sighed with an annoyed expression. "Issei's dream is to become a 'harem king'..."

Riser chuckled. He nearly continued, but Grayfia got his attention, reminding him what he came here for. "Right... Rias, I just wanted to remind you that the Rating Game is in ten days. Oh, and there's one more thing. I've finally completed my peerage, and I'd like to show off my newest piece." He looked at his watch. "He should be here any second now..."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rush me, old man!"

A new voice was heard as a smaller orange magic circle formed on the floor. The voice sounded somewhat young, but rough and aggressive. Izuku thought the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't figure out who it belonged to.

Riser seemed quite of proud of his new servant. "He's got quite an explosive personality and abilities to match. He's going to be a very valuable asset!"

When the circle's light faded, there was one more person in the room. The newcomer was a boy who looked to be around fourteen or fifteen years old, with spiky blonde hair and red eyes. He looked down at the ground while angrily muttering to himself. "Don't know why we had to leave so early. I was so close to beating that level..."

Izuku couldn't believe his eyes. This was a surprise, but not a pleasant one. Within a few seconds, he had backed up against the wall and was hyperventilating. He then found his shirt being grabbed by the angry blonde boy. "Deku! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Izuku wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Not in front of everyone else. "Katsuki... no... please..."

Grayfia pulled Katsuki away before he could continue terrorizing Izuku. Riser made sure to warn his new servant that Grayfia was to be taken seriously, so he didn't try to fight back.

Riser smiled confidently upon seeing the interaction between Izuku and Katsuki. "This just got much more interesting! It seems our servants have some history. Well, it's time for us to leave. I can't wait to give you a taste of defeat." With that, Riser and his peerage disappeared the same way they arrived. Grayfia left soon after, leaving Rias and her servants alone.

Everyone was now looking at Izuku, who was still against the wall and breathing heavily. Akeno was especially concerned. "Izuku? What's wrong? Please, answer me!" He didn't respond, he instead fainted. Akeno was thankfully able to catch him, though.

Even though he was unconscious, she ran her hand through his hair while softly speaking to him. "There, there. It's going to be alright. I bet I can kick that Katsuki's ass." She swore she saw him relax a bit when she said that last part.

The group had gone silent, but they were all thinking the same thing. They would not lose to Riser.

———————————————————————

The plot thickens.

The grilled chicken arrives, and he brings with him the boy of many explosions.

Writing while sick is not fun. It's even more not fun when writer's block hits you hard. Updates may or may not slow down after this, because of writer's block, and that there's a lot of other things I'm writing that I may or may not publish.

'Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

"Woah... and this is just a summer home?"

"Yep. We don't really use it much, so it's perfect for an occasion like this."

Rias and her peerage stood at the bottom of a slanted path that led to a large mansion. While it was a normal house to the redhead, her servants were all amazed by it. She wasn't the type to let her family's wealth define her, but she couldn't help but feel proud at her group's comments about the mansion.

Her main reason for bringing them here was to train for the upcoming Rating Game against Riser. While she did a good job of looking calm, she was actually quite anxious. She had never participated in a Rating Game before. She had watched them many times, but this would be the first one in which she'd play.

Deciding to push her thoughts of stress and anxiety to the back, Rias instead watched as Issei, Izuku, Kiba, and Koneko all carried the luggage up an incline. Kiba and Koneko were doing quite fine, though it was rather odd seeing Koneko carrying a bag more than three times her size with no trouble.

Issei and Izuku seemed to be struggling with their luggage, but Izuku was carrying a larger bag than Issei. Both boys had pained expressions on their face, making the girls want to help them, but they knew they had to let them do it themselves.

Eventually, Izuku and Issei made it to the top with everyone else, and they all walked into the mansion. They were once again surprised once they got in. Izuku especially couldn't stop looking around with wide eyes. "Umm... P-President... don't you think this is a little too big for us?"

Rias giggled as Izuku repeatedly looked around. "Nonsense. It's nice to have all this breathing room."

Once everyone had brought their luggage to their rooms, Rias led them out behind the mansion, where there was nothing but an empty field of grass. She then had her servants split up into groups of two and spar for a bit.

Asia's ability, healing, didn't quite allow her to fight. Instead, she sat on the sidelines, trying to extend the duration of her healing.

"Looks like you've got something on your mind."

Asia jumped slightly when she turned around to see Akeno sitting down next to her. "Sorry, Asia. Didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to talk."

Asia was still having a hard time getting used to frequent social interaction, but she was getting better. She had not talked to Akeno very often, however. "...huh?"

Akeno slightly scooted away to give the shorter girl some space. "I couldn't help but notice that you seem to have a hard time staying focused. Is something up?"

Asia was about to say no and tell Akeno to not be concerned, but that would go against her nature. Instead, she hesitated briefly before telling the truth. "Um... it's... it's Issei."

Akeno wasn't the biggest fan of Issei, as his perverted tendencies got on her nerves more often than not, but she still respected him as a trusted ally. "Yeah? What's the matter?"

Asia was noticeably blushing now. "It's... it's nothing bad... it's just that um... how do I say this? I uh... I'm... I'm in l-love with him!"

Akeno stared blankly at Asia. "Well, if you know you love him, then what's the issue?"

Asia looked over at Issei, who was trying to break through Kiba's defense. "I'm too nervous to tell him. I-I guess I'm just scared that he might not feel the same way about me."

_'Huh. That sounds familiar.'_

Akeno awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "W-Well, why don't you just tell him? The worst that'll happen is that he won't date you, but you'll still be friends. That's not so bad, right?"

Asia smiled, feeling a bit more confident now. "You're right. You're great at giving advice, Akeno!"

Akeno gently patted her friend's head with a more serious look on her face. "I'd agree with you if I could actually follow my own advice."

Asia was confused. "Huh?"

Now it was time for Akeno to reveal her secret. It was only fair. "You see, I'm in love with Izuku. Like, really, really in love with him. It's gotten to the point that it's hard for me to think of anything that doesn't involve him. Despite my intense feelings, however, I just can't find the courage to tell him. I'm usually a confident person, so I don't know why this is happening..."

Asia chose to remind Akeno of her own advice. "Well, just tell him...?"

Akeno pointed to Izuku, who was sparring with Koneko. "I can't, he's busy now. I want to do it when it's just me and him."

The two girls spent more time talking about relationship advice while the others trained.

Izuku's bruised face would definitely raise concerns, but he was the one who told Koneko to stop going easy on him. She hesitated, but agreed when he said that he couldn't get better at fighting if she didn't try her hardest.

Izuku tried to catch Koneko off guard with a high kick, but she caught his leg and flipped him over. He immediately got back up and threw a punch, but she had no trouble knocking his arm up and kicking him in the stomach.

"I think we should call it quits now. You're pretty banged up." said Koneko as she stood over the now fallen Izuku.

Izuku let out a pained cough. He was about to say that he needed to train more, but she had a point. Any more hits and he'd likely need a doctor. Instead, he just grabbed her hand as she helped him to his feet. "Y-Yeah, sorry."

"Eh?"

Koneko surprised Izuku by reaching out and petting his hair, still keeping a straight face. "I like your hair. It's soft."

Izuku blushed, though he enjoyed this. "Th-Thanks."

The two followed the other Devils as they walked into the mansion.

———————————————————————

"Izuku, let me feed you."

"Um, I think I can do it myself."

"Come on, let me do it."

"Okay..."

The Devils all sat at a large table in order to eat their dinner, which was cooked by Asia and Akeno. They decided to be the ones to do it so they could use food to please the targets of their affections.

Akeno was taking it further by insisting on feeding Izuku. This gesture made the boy feel slightly embarrassed, but he couldn't deny that it was nice that a girl wanted to feed him. It was also nice that the food tasted amazing. His praise of the food earned him a pat on the head from Akeno.

As they ate, the Devils chatted about various things like school and contracts. Izuku mentioned that he got summoned by an older woman and gave her a massage, to which both Issei and Akeno expressed jealously.

After a delicious meal, Rias announced that it was time for a bath. She and the other girls were about to head outside when Akeno whispered something in her ear. Rias then turned to look at Izuku before speaking out loud. "It has been brought to my attention that Izuku should come in the bath with us. What do you think, girls?"

Akeno said yes right away, as she was the one who asked in the first place. Koneko also encouraged it, and Asia shyly said that she didn't mind. Issei was quite jealous of Izuku now, accusing him of doing this on purpose. Kiba was much more civil and just smiled at Izuku while watching him get dragged to the girls' side of the bath.

Once he got into the bath, the first thing Izuku did was stare at the wall in order to avoid looking at the girls who were obviously naked. While he definitely liked girls, he was embarrassed far too easily and opted to avoid feeling uncomfortable altogether.

Things were going quite well for Izuku until he felt two large, soft objects press against his back. He slowly looked behind himself and saw none other than Akeno smiling at him.

"Hey, cutie." said Akeno while gently rubbing his shoulders.

Izuku could barely respond. His face was bright red as usual, and all he could think about was how a girl was touching him. "H-Hello..."

Koneko came over and reprimanded Akeno. "Give him some space, he can't even think with you using those weapons of yours."

Akeno reluctantly moved away from Izuku and apologized. He assured her that no harm was done, which made her happy. _'To be honest, I was kind of enjoying that. Wait, no! I'm not a pervert! No perverted thoughts!'_

Izuku's blush returned when Koneko started rubbing his cheek. "K-Koneko?! Wh-What are you doing?"

Koneko remained neutral, though she had a small blush on her face. "You have soft skin."

Akeno immediately returned to her position upon hearing this. "Koneko, did you just try to get me away so you could have him to yourself?"

The shorter girl replied while her hand was still on Izuku's cheek. "Possibly."

Akeno fought back by once again pressing her chest against Izuku's back, but this time she wrapped her arms around his chest.

_'Get a hold of yourself, Izuku. You can do it, power through this, don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass-_

He passed out. Luckily, he woke up just three minutes later. He once again felt his face heat up when he noticed that he was in Akeno's arms.

Akeno began to slowly move her hands up and down Izuku's back. As usual, he felt embarrassed, but he was enjoying this. He let out a squeak when another pair of hands began caressing his chest. He was surprised when he looked up and saw Rias smiling down at him. "I can't let Akeno have all of the fun, can I?"

Things were a lot quieter on the boys' side of the bath. Issei and Kiba had several short conversations about various things, though Issei was currently staring at the dividing wall. Kiba had jokingly asked if Issei was having a staring contest, to which the latter replied that he was sure he'd be able to see through the wall if he tried hard enough.

Issei could at least hear what was being said on the other side of the wall, which gave him a rough idea of what was happening, though the actual situation wasn't as intense as what he had in mind.

Back on the girls' side, things had calmed down. Koneko and Asia bonded over their smaller chests, which made them jealous of Rias and Akeno.

The hot water of the bath was now getting to Izuku. He looked to be in a dazed state, as he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Akeno quickly noticed this and decided to ask him about it. "Izuku? What's the matter? You feeling tired?"

Izuku didn't say anything, he instead just nodded. Akeno smiled, as this was another good opportunity for her. "Come rest your head here." she said as she patted her chest.

Because of his current state, Izuku did not hesitate to rest his head on Akeno's chest. "'kay..." he quietly said as Akeno's arms brought him closer to her. This continued until everyone got out of the bath and prepared for bed.

———————————————————————

_'Maybe if you take a swan dive off the roof, you'll get reborn with a Quirk in your next life!'_

Izuku jolted awake, heavily breathing with a cold sweat. He quickly looked around to make sure that he was still in his room at the mansion. He blinked a few times and felt some wetness in his eyes.

Ever since the day Katsuki told him to end his life, Izuku couldn't stop having nightmares about it. Even though his life was much better now, he just couldn't forget what he went through before.

Izuku was now conflicted. He wanted to just go back to sleep and forget about the nightmare, but he felt too distressed to sleep alone now. He had something in mind, but he didn't think it would work. He'd still try, though. After a brief internal debate, he grabbed his pillow and walked down the hall.

Once he got to the door of the room he was thinking of, Izuku gently knocked on the door three times. When nothing happened, he was about to turn around and go back to his room, when a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. "Izuku?"

He looked up to see Akeno looking down at him with a concerned expression. She immediately saw the tears in his eyes, which only made her much more worried. "Come in." she said as she brought him into the room, closing the door behind him.

While this was happened, Izuku was struggling to process that he was in a girl's room. He was able to hold it together, though, as there were more important matters. As he lied down on the floor, he heard Akeno once again, this time sounding confused. "Izuku, what are you doing?"

He looked up at her, equally confused. "Um... sleeping..."

Akeno shook her head. "Not on the floor. Come here." she said with an almost disappointed tone of voice while picking him up and placing him on the bed. He then looked at her with a worried expression. "Where will you sleep, then?"

Akeno smiled smugly as she climbed in bed next to him, and couldn't help but giggle when his face turned bright red. "Right here."

Izuku was going to reply with something else, but he knew that this was going to happen no matter what. He wasn't going to complain, though. He never thought he would be held by a girl in bed, but he certainly liked this.

As the two lied in bed together, Izuku was slowly falling asleep. Before he completely drifted off, he remembered something. There was something very important that he needed to tell Akeno, but he was having trouble building up the courage to say it.

_'It doesn't matter how she responds. I just... I have to tell her before it's too late!'_

Izuku quickly sat up. Akeno had not fallen asleep yet, so she too sat up with Izuku.

"Um... Akeno..."

"Yeah?"

_'Crap. I know I have to tell her, but I just can't! I'm a nervous wreck!'_

Akeno could tell that he was thinking intensely, so she gave him time.

_'Come on, I can do this! Why am I struggling to do this?! Screw it, I'm telling her now!'_

Izuku gulped before looking up at Akeno. While he tried to avoid giving in to his feelings, he couldn't deny that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He could stare at her for hours. Now was not the time for that, though.

"Uh... I um... how do I say this... you see... I..."

"Take your time. I have all night."

"...I love you!"

Those three words caught Akeno off guard. While she had no problem relentlessly teasing him, she was certainly not expecting him to react like this. For the first time ever, Izuku was the one making her blush bright red, even though he didn't do it on purpose.

As Akeno tried to process what she just heard, Izuku justified his feelings. "I know that uh... I'm not very tall, or strong, or good looking, but either way, I really l-love you. You're really smart, pretty, and I feel safe whenever I'm near you... so that's why I lo-

He was cut off when Akeno held him tightly and kissed him on the lips. After thirty straight seconds of passionate kissing, Akeno broke the kiss and looked Izuku in the eyes while breathing heavily. When he looked up at her with a glazed expression. She hugged him gently with his face resting on her chest.

When she felt Izuku's arms wrap around her, Akeno began speaking. "I love you too, Izuku. I love you more than anything else in this world. I've been in love with you for a while now, I was just worried that you didn't feel the same. I guess it was really silly to worry about that, huh? Izuku?"

Izuku didn't respond, which worried Akeno. She looked down once more and saw that he had a large smile on his face and was quietly giggling to himself. His smile proved to be contagious, as she felt herself smiling now. She then lied down as she pulled him close to her and began gently caressing his hair.

_'I will do everything in my power to protect his smile.'_

———————————————————————

Forcing myself to wait until now to have Izuku and Akeno get together was borderline torture. This is where the fun begins, though.

As I said before, I'm working on some other stuff that I may or may not publish. It all depends on whether I feel like it or not, I guess.

For those of you keeping up with Side Stories, I've started working on a new chapter for that, so be on the lookout for that at some point.

'Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Day two of training was pretty much the same as the first day. It was a little past noon and the Devils were once again sparring.

This time, Izuku was against Issei, Koneko was against Kiba, and Akeno was against Rias. Asia was still trying to extend the duration and strength of her healing.

Before they fought, Izuku wanted to test something out with Issei. "So, I want to see if you can divide my boosts."

Issei nodded and the two of them got ready. Izuku boosted ten times, his current limit. Issei then touched his gauntlet.

**[DIVIDE!]**

Izuku felt some strength leave his body, but not much. He looked down at his gauntlet. "Ddraig, how many boosts are we at now?"

**"Five." **said Ddraig as the gauntlet's gem glowed a dim green. Izuku was surprised, and so was Issei, who was quite proud of himself for being able to do that. They then proceeded to high five, but something even more interesting happened.

**[DOUBLE DRAGON!] **

Everyone else came running when they heard and felt a massive explosion, and they arrived to see Issei and Izuku standing in the middle of a large crater. Both boys were somehow completely unharmed.

Issei wanted answers. "Izuku, how did we do that?!"

Izuku tried to think of something, but he was just as confused as his friend. "I don't know. It happened when we high fived, so maybe that caused it? Let's try again."

They tried again, but nothing happened. They continued desperately high fiving, but they could not make the explosion happen again. Feeling a little disappointed, they started sparring instead.

Using his knowledge gained from Koneko, Izuku was a more skilled fighter now. He was able to land several hits on Issei, though he apologized for each hit. Issei proved to be a fast learner, as he was soon able to predict where Izuku's fists and feet would aim for, and had little trouble blocking his attacks.

Izuku decided to switch his punches and kicks around in order to surprise Issei, and it worked. Soon he made his attacks much more wild and unpredictable, which worked quite well. Issei was persistent, however, and landed a few more hits on Izuku before the two of them were too tired to continue.

Rias approached the fallen boys with her hands on her hips, though she was amused rather than disappointed. "I'm proud of you two. Keep up the good work. Maybe you should take a break for now, though."

Izuku and Issei smiled at each other before standing up. They then proceeded to head inside the mansion to relax. The boys grabbed water bottles and sat down on a large couch. Issei hoped to start a conversation by asking Izuku something. "So, what's going on between you and Akeno? You two seem pretty close."

Izuku blushed slightly, but he had a small smile on his face now. "Uh, you see, her and I are... d-dating now, I think."

Issei was somewhat confused. "You think?"

Izuku looked up at Issei. "Well, um, last night we... kissed... o-on the lips..."

Issei was smiling now as he put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "I'm proud of you. You've gone so far already. Meanwhile I can't even get girls to look at me without anger or hatred."

Izuku almost sounded disappointed as Issei criticized himself. "Don't say that! I'm sure you'll find someone who likes you."

Issei shrugged. "Whatever you say."

The two boys continued talking about whatever came to mind until the rest of the group walked in. Akeno made a beeline for the couch and sat on the other side of Izuku, intentionally sitting very close to him. She then held his hand, making him blush slightly.

Rias walked over to the kitchen and called out. "Hey, Akeno, how about you and I cook dinner?"

Akeno said yes, though she hesitated to walk away from Izuku. He said he'd spend more time with her later, which made her quite happy.

After a delicious meal, it was once again time for a bath. Izuku tried to go with the boys, but Akeno dragged him into the bath with her yet again.

Akeno wasted no time getting Izuku to sit on her lap. He couldn't stop smiling, remembering that Akeno said she loved him. He looked up at her, having a question for her. "Um.. Akeno, are we... uh..."

Akeno finished for him. "Boyfriend and girlfriend? We sure are." she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Rias sat down next to the couple. "You two seem pretty close."

Izuku told her what had happened. "Y-Yeah, me and Akeno are... d-dating now." Akeno nodded as she wrapped her arms around Izuku.

Rias was quite proud now. She feared that Izuku would be too shy to bond with her other servants, but she was thankfully proven wrong.

After a refreshing bath, the Devils headed inside. Issei and Izuku returned to the training field after getting changed.

Once Izuku and Issei were ready, Issei had an important piece of information to share. "Albion told me that when we triggered that explosion, our energies were in sync."

Izuku nodded, understanding what his friend said. "Yeah. That makes sense. How do you think we should do that, though?"

Issei wasn't as confident now. "Uh, good question. Let's just try things, I guess..."

Meanwhile, Rias was sitting in bed reading one of her favorite books. She was interrupted by a large explosion just outside. She looked out the window and saw Issei and Izuku standing in the middle of a large crater. She smiled, feeling proud of them.

—————————————————————————

Yes, I had to name it "Double Dragon". There was literally no better name.

I don't really have much else to say here. The next chapter will be more eventful.

'Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Today was the day that Rias and the others were all dreading yet anticipating. She made sure to get out of bed extra early today just to mentally prepare herself for the fight of her life.

After reading part of a Rating Game strategy book, she decided to wake up her servants. First up was Asia, though she was already awake. Issei had a harder time getting out of bed, but it didn't take him too long. Kiba had apparently woken up hours ago.

Rias then walked into Izuku's room, but was a bit confused when the bed was empty. She then realized her mistake and immediately began heading to Akeno's room. Just as expected, she found Izuku sleeping in Akeno's arms. As adorable as it was, she had to wake him up despite Akeno's complaints.

Rias' servants were quite pleased to find out that their master had prepared a large meal for them as a morale booster. Izuku couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what the redhead had made for him. "N-No way... Katsudon! My favorite!"

After a delicious breakfast, the Devils had warped to the clubroom in the school, but something was different this time. Issei looked out the window and was quite surprised to see that the sky was not normal. Rias briefly explained that they were in an alternate dimension so they could fight without any real collateral damage.

Rias began explaining the plan for the Rating Game, but she stopped when she heard quiet mumbling. She looked over at Izuku who was now pacing around the room mumbling to himself. "Maybe if we go around to the back and... no, that wouldn't work. Hmm... perhaps we could cut through a few of the classrooms..."

For the next ten or so minutes, Rias was rapidly jotting down everything Izuku said word for word. He eventually stopped and noticed everyone was staring at him. "Um... s-sorry, I just-

He jumped slightly when Rias placed her hands on his shoulders. "Izuku! That's a great plan! When did you come up with that?"

Izuku looked away nervously. "Oh, I was just throwing around ideas, I wasn't really trying to... uh-

Rias was only more surprised now. "Y-You came up with that on the fly?!"

He nodded. Rias then showed him what she wrote down, now that she had edited it properly. Izuku smiled, giving his approval. Rias then walked over to the couch and sat down, patting her lap while looking at Izuku. "Izuku, come here. There's something important I have to do."

Izuku then lied down, resting his head on Rias' lap with an intense blush on his face. Akeno was not happy, but she was sure Rias had a good reason to do this.

Rias then held her hands just above Izuku's face for a few seconds before he stood up. "Do you feel different now?" she asked.

Izuku nodded, making Rias feel relieved. "Good, I did it right, then. When you were first reincarnated, I placed a few seals on your Sacred Gear in order to prevent your power from exceeding your limits. Just now I removed one of those seals."

At first he was embarrassed, but now he got it. "Thanks, President."

A voice was suddenly heard over the loudspeaker. "Attention. The Rating Game will begin in ten minutes. I repeat, the Rating Game will begin in ten minutes. Get ready."

Izuku blushed again when Akeno hugged him from behind. He then turned around to return the favor. They didn't say anything, but everyone was thinking the same thing.

_'I'm not ready for this.'_

"Attention, everyone. The Rating Game will begin in two minutes. Get ready."

Rias stood up and walked to the center of the room. "Alright. Before we start, just remember the plan. Stay calm and things should go well."

"Yes!" said everyone else in unison.

One final announcement came over the loudspeaker, saying that the Rating Game has now started. Everyone nodded and followed their instructions. Rias and Asia stayed in the room while Kiba, Koneko, and Issei headed for the gym, and Izuku went with Akeno to the tennis courts.

When the trio got to the gymnasium, something was off. No one was in there but them. "It's quiet. Too quiet." said Issei, trying to sound serious. He walked further, but suddenly jumped to his left when Albion told him to do so. He looked over and saw a small girl wielding a chainsaw, making him back up in fear.

"Hey! Get back here, jerk!" shouted the girl as she wildly swung her chainsaw around.

Another young girl's voice chimes in from Issei's other side. "I got you covered, sis!"

Issei cried out in pain when another chainsaw slightly cut his leg, though thankfully he was still able to walk. Koneko rushed over and kicked one of the girls away, but the other was still attacking crazily.

Kiba then shouted for Issei to move over, and he did just before another enemy hit him from above. This girl looked a bit more mature, making Issei stare at her for a bit. Koneko quickly made him snap out of it, though.

Issei was having a tough time, as all three girls were attacking him at once, but then he remembered something. He tapped the shoulders of the girls, then got away from them. As they were running at him again, he snapped his fingers. The girls suddenly stopped as their clothes were torn to shreds, making them cry out in embarrassment.

"You pervert!"

"How dare you?!"

"Pig!"

**_'Partner, was that really necessary?'_**

_'Of course it was, Albion. I had to take advantage of your dividing powers somehow.'_

_**'Ugh. Shall we finish the job now?'**_

_'Yeah. Let's do this!'_

Issei held out his arm as the blue gem on his gauntlet glowed. The girls started feeling weaker and weaker. They looked up and started backing away as they saw an energy ball forming in the palm of Issei's hand. Once the ball was large enough, he held it over his head and threw it at the girls, causing a large explosion.

"Two of Riser's Pawns and one of his Rooks have been eliminated."

Issei felt very proud of himself for doing that on his own. He then rushed over to help Kiba and Koneko with their battles.

Things weren't going as well for Izuku and Akeno. Because they were out in the open, more of Riser's pieces were after them. The two of them were doing well enough, but the enemies were just so persistent. Akeno was distracted by the Knight, which left Izuku open to more attacks.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Not happening, kid."

Akeno turned around and was shocked when she saw Yubelluna holding Izuku tightly. She then looked back at the Knight before sending her flying with a strong bolt of lightning. She then charged towards Yubelluna, but was stopped when the enemy Queen pressed her hand against Izuku's face. "They don't call me the 'Bomb Queen' for nothing. Step any closer and I'll blow his head off."

Akeno didn't believe her and began angrily marching towards her enemy. "It's just a Rating Game. He'll be fine after this is done."

Yubelluna chuckled. "Oh, really? Haven't you heard? If you hold onto someone while injuring them, their injuries will persist even after the game! Isn't that just wonderful?"

Akeno felt her blood run cold as she stopped walking. "No... you wouldn't..."

Yubelluna grinned devilishly. "Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't, but I would do... this!" she shouted as she tore Izuku's school uniform open, exposing his chest.

Akeno realized what Yubelluna was going to do, and she was not happy. "Get away from him, you bitch!"

Yubelluna aggressively moved her hands around and felt Izuku's chest while looking Akeno in the eye. "Is he your boyfriend by any chance? Because I'd love to violate him while you watch."

Izuku tried to break free, but Yubelluna was just too strong. However, he smacked her in the face when she tried to kiss him. Her expression suddenly became a lot more crazed as she pinned him down on the ground and got on top of him. "Ooh, you're going to regret that."

Yubelluna would have continued, but she was suddenly impaled by two large tusks. Izuku was relieved, as it seemed his Familiar came to his rescue.

Yubelluna couldn't believe this. Riser would be so mad at her for failing like this.

"Riser's Queen has been eliminated."

Akeno immediately ran over and hugged Izuku tightly. "Oh, Izuku! Are you okay?"

Izuku looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine."

The two would have stayed like this for longer, but a new voice was heard.

"Deku! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Izuku frowned as he backed away from Akeno. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight him, but alright."

Katsuki threw several punches at Izuku, but he was able to dodge them all and deliver a kick to the stomach.

Akeno was concerned now that Katsuki was here. "Izuku, will you be alright?!"

Izuku looked up at the roof of the school as he blocked Katsuki's attacks. "I'll be fine! Go help President!"

Akeno nodded as she flew up to the roof.

Izuku was hit by one of Katsuki's explosions, and it hurt, but thankfully his Devil strength allowed him to keep going.

"Deku! How the hell did you get so strong?!"

"Because... I had this power in me all along!"

"You're lying! You're still the same Quirkless loser I knew back then!"

"It's not a Quirk. It's something much better. It's something you'll never understand."

**[BOOST!]**

"You may have gotten stronger when it comes to fighting, Katsuki, but you'll never grow as a person if you keep acting like this."

**[BOOST!]**

"I may have given up on being a hero, but I'm done with you! I'm done being your punching bag! From now on, I won't answer to you."

**[BOOST!]**

"I've got friends now. Friends who actually respect and care about me, and don't just pretend to like me because they're afraid. I even have a wonderful girlfriend who always supports me. You will never have any of this if you continue down the path you're on."

**[BOOST!]**

"So, with all that said... stay out of my life!"

**[BOOST!]**

Izuku released his negative emotions with a single punch aimed at Katsuki's face. The punch sent Katsuki flying through the wall of the school, and Izuku couldn't even see where he landed.

"Riser's Pawn has been eliminated."

He stood still for a bit as he took some deep breaths. _'That felt good. That felt really good. Maybe I should check on Akeno now.'_

He flew up to the roof, but was not prepared for what he saw. Akeno and Asia were nowhere to be found, and Rias was not in the best condition. Issei was there helping her, though. The two of them tried tirelessly to defeat Riser, but he kept healing his injuries at a rapid rate.

Izuku immediately asked about Asia and Akeno, and he felt angry once more when he heard that Riser took them out.

Rias threw some blasts of energy at Riser, taking his arms off, but he regenerated them almost instantly. Issei called Izuku over and they prepared for their signature move.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

The two boys high-fived, but nothing happened. "No. No... no!" They kept trying, but it wasn't working. "Come on! We did it yesterday! Work, damn it!"

Riser began charging up his final attack. "This is the end. You should just surrender now and make things easier for everyone."

Rias watched helplessly as Issei and Izuku failed to trigger their attack. Just when Riser was about to destroy the three of them, it happened.

**[DOUBLE DRAGON!]**

A massive explosion engulfed the school, leaving a huge crater in its wake.

"Riser Phenex has been eliminated. Rias Gremory is the winner!"

Izuku and Issei looked at each other in disbelief.

"We did it..."

"We did it. We did it? We did it!"

Rias was crying tears of joy as she held both boys closely in a tight hug. "You two... you saved me. I can't thank you enough."

Soon after, everyone was returned to the clubroom. Akeno immediately hugged Izuku, and he reached up to give her a kiss. Rias and her peerage had not felt this happy in a while.

For the first time in her life, Rias truly felt free.

—————————————————————————

Looks like Riser... just fell. Eh? Eh? Okay.

I would've uploaded this earlier, but I was out all day and couldn't finish it up until now.

I regret to inform you all that I will be taking a break from this fic for a bit. It's not over, far from it, in fact, it's just that I've been getting a little fatigued lately, and I think it's best that I take a break before I get sick of it.

Remember, you can and should join my Discord server if you'd like to chat with me more directly. discord.gg/qJjvAnE

'Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Important thing: due to this whole quarantine deal, my school is assigning work to do at home. Because of this, I hate to say it, but updates for this story won't be as consistent due to me not having as much time to write. As always, you can come join the discord server and talk anytime, the link has been placed in this fic several times now. With that out of the way, on to the chapter!**

—————————————————————————

After Riser was dealt with, Rias and the others were able to return to their normal lives, balancing everyday Devil work with everyday school life. Izuku especially was quite happy to go back to school, which would've surprised anyone he knew in the past. Although he still struggled with making friends, the people of Kuoh were much kinder to him than those he knew in his old school.

As everyone was packing their things in preparation to return home, Izuku stood in the hallway outside Akeno's room, speaking on the phone.

"Hello? Hey! Um, yeah, I'm doing fine. In fact, we're coming home today."

Akeno walked over to her boyfriend as she waited for him to finish his phone call. Izuku noticed her and lowered his voice. "Hey, my mom is on the phone, wanna talk to her?"

Akeno nodded as she took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello! You must be Akeno. Izuku has told me all about you!"

"He has?"

"Yeah. You wanna know something? The day after he confessed to you, he called me and he was so happy that he was crying. That's how much he loves you."

"Oh, wow, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah. Listen, I have to go now, but I'd love to talk to you more. Tell Izuku I said to bring you with him when he gets back, alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

With that, Akeno handed the phone back to Izuku and relayed Inko's message. With a wide smile, Izuku agreed to introduce her to his mother, and the two began dragging their things out of the mansion.

Once everyone was ready to leave, they were transported back to the clubroom in a large magic circle, and everyone went their separate ways from there.

As Izuku walked with Akeno, he noticed his girlfriend repeatedly taking quick glances at him. He eventually spoke up after it happened a good few times.

"Um, is something up?"

"Oh, no, I just like looking at you."

Izuku blushed and looked away. "I-I see."

Akeno pouted slightly. "Don't look away! I wanna look at your pretty face more! There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

The two kept walking for a bit until they reached their destination. Once they arrived, Inko was at the door to greet them. Izuku went to take a shower, leaving the two females alone.

After some silence, Inko decided to start the conversation. "So, how have things been with you and Izuku?"

Akeno gladly answered. "Oh, it's been so nice! Izuku is just the most wonderful person I know. We haven't been dating for very long, but I'm already madly in love with him. He's still pretty shy, but I find that really cute. Overall, things are going great."

Inko let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that. He's also told me about all the other kids in your club. It's really nice that he's finally making some friends."

Akeno's eyes widened slightly when she heard that last part. "Finally making some friends? Does... does that mean...?"

Inko knew what she was trying to ask. "Yeah. I have no idea if he told you or not, but he never really had any actual friends before he met you and the others."

Akeno couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?! How? He's an amazing person, why would someone like him not have any friends?"

Inko frowned, as this wasn't a story she enjoyed telling. "Izuku... is Quirkless. To you or anyone else in this town, that doesn't really mean anything, but where we used to live, Quirks were everything. He was relentlessly teased and bullied just for not having a Quirk."

Akeno began tearing up. Hearing that her sweet boyfriend got bullied was too much for her to handle. Once Izuku came back into the room, she immediately stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Uh... hi, Akeno. What's up?"

"..."

"Are... are you crying?"

"Yes! I heard about your old life, and it made me... very sad!"

Izuku smiled as he wrapped his arms around Akeno. "H-Hey, it's alright, it's in the past. My life is much better now."

Inko would have stayed to chat more, but she had some important things to do, leaving the young couple alone.

Once Akeno had calmed down, she had fallen asleep in Izuku's arms. He gave himself a boost and carried her to the couch. He then turned around to walk away, but Akeno, in her half-asleep state, had pulled him closer to her, and he was once again lying in her arms. He didn't fight it, though.

After a nice nap, Akeno woke up and saw that Inko returned and made dinner for her and Izuku. Originally, Akeno was planning to leave after dinner, but Izuku asked her if she wanted to stay the night, which was an offer she couldn't refuse.

Once it was time for bed, Akeno was preparing to sleep on the couch, but Izuku had something else in mind. "Um, can we... s-sleep together again?"

Akeno definitely wanted to do so, but she resisted on the off chance that Izuku would be too embarrassed. With a nod and a smile, she followed him to his room. The two wasted no time getting comfortable.

After some quiet snuggling, Izuku had something to say. "Akeno, I'm so glad I met you."

Akeno felt her heart swell with pride upon hearing that, and kissed her boyfriend on the head. "Same here. I love you so much."

Izuku was still somewhat embarrassed about being this intimate, but he couldn't deny that being held by his girlfriend was the most wonderful thing ever. The fact that he had someone he could call his girlfriend was already enough to make him extremely happy.

After more small talk, the young couple eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

—————————————————————————

The average student might not have wanted to return to school after an extended absence, but Izuku found school to be quite enjoyable. He had gotten to know Matsuda and Motohama a little better and felt less intimidated by them. Despite their simple, perverted minds, he was able to enjoy their company. The girls often accused them of trying to "corrupt" Izuku, though.

Issei needed a day to rest, as he had suffered some injuries that persisted after the game. Because of this, Izuku was currently talking with two thirds of the Perverted Trio.

"Yo, Midoriya! You have a girlfriend now, I heard!"

"Yeah! Who is she? Tell us!"

Izuku wanted to tell them, but he knew that he would receive much more attention if he did. Not all of it would be negative, but he never really enjoyed being the center of attention. "Uh... you won't believe me if I tell you."

Matsuda wouldn't back down. "Come on dude, I'm so curious!"

Motohama didn't say anything, but he nodded in agreement.

Izuku let out a sigh. All he could do now is prepare for the others' reactions. "Alright... my girlfriend is... Akeno Himejima!"

Only after the room went silent did Izuku realize he said that louder than he meant to. He looked around and saw everyone else staring at him. Most of the students seemed upset, but for different reasons. The boys were obviously jealous of Izuku, while the girls no longer had a chance with him. Several voices cried out, making Izuku understand what was going on.

"Damn it! How'd he get with someone so sexy?!"

"No fair! Midoriya is such a cutie! I want him so bad!"

"I think they'd make a cute couple. The shy first-year with the outgoing third-year."

Izuku wanted to disappear and never be seen again. The embarrassment was almost too much for him to handle. At least some people either approved of his relationship or just didn't care.

As he had predicted, Matsuda and Motohama did not believe him. He felt somewhat offended by that, but he still sort of believed that Akeno was far out of his league. He could solve this, though, as he had a small amount of pictures of him and her.

Everyone gathered around him to see pictures of the couple. Most of the photos showed Akeno either hugging or kissing Izuku, some showed both. The class especially enjoyed the picture of Akeno holding Izuku like a princess.

Izuku definitely felt uncomfortable with all the attention directed at him, but it felt great to let everyone see the relationship between him and Akeno. He felt a little bad for finding the others' jealousy amusing.

After a few more minutes had passed, the teacher entered the classroom, silencing all the students and getting them to sit down.

—————————————————————————

After school, Izuku normally would head to the clubroom and hang out with his friends, but his main client wanted to see him earlier today. Thankfully, he no longer needed to rely on Rias or Akeno to create magic circles for him.

When he arrived in the living room of the client's house, he noticed that there was no one in the room but him. Slightly raising his voice, he called out. "Nemuri, you home?"

A feminine voice responded from the other room. "I didn't think you'd be here so fast, hang on!"

A moment later, the client walked into the room. Judging by her attire, Izuku assumed she woke up not long ago.

This client was Nemuri Kayama, a former pro hero. She was doing quite well and gained a lot of popularity, but the job simply became too much for her to handle, as evidenced by a string of near-death experiences. Luckily, she'd been in the business for a while and had enough money to retire comfortably.

Izuku's cheeks turned pink after getting a good look at the woman. Her outfit showed off a bit more skin than necessary, and he wasn't sure if it was intentional or not.

Nemuri smiled smugly upon witnessing Izuku's reaction. "See anything you like? I can bend over and give you a better view."

Izuku put his hands up defensively as he shook his head. "N-No, that won't be necessary!"

Nemuri hadn't known Izuku for very long, but she knew that she loved teasing him. His reactions were just too cute for her to resist.

Deciding to cut to the chase, Nemuri wasted no time asking Izuku a question that had been on her mind for a little while. "Hey, are you still single?"

Izuku blushed again, but he expected this. During their first meeting, Nemuri made it abundantly clear that she was not only single, but also in desperate need of a boyfriend. Izuku quickly rejected her, though. This would be the case yet again. "Um, no, I have a girlfriend now..."

Nemuri was shocked, but she wasn't too surprised to hear that. She was just very, very disappointed that she couldn't be the one to claim him. "I see. Some little girl came along and stole your heart, huh? I'm too old for you, aren't I?"

Izuku blushed for what felt like the hundredth time. "Um... no... you're really p-pretty, it's just that..."

Nemuri hugged him. "Yeah. I get it. You love her a lot. I'm just really jealous. If anything goes wrong, I'll be right here waiting, got that?" She kissed the top of his head before releasing him.

Izuku looked up at Nemuri. "So... what's the plan for today?"

Nemuri sat down on the couch and patted the space next to her, signaling for Izuku to sit beside her. "I don't have anything specific in mind. It's just gonna be one of those 'rant about minor problems' days, I think."

Izuku felt somewhat relieved. The last time they met, Nemuri had him give her a massage, then did the same for him. It wasn't exactly a bad experience, it's just that it was very embarrassing for him to do that with anyone besides Akeno.

Despite his willingness to listen to her complain, Izuku had one question. "I'm not opposed to this or anything, but isn't there anyone else you'd rather do this with?"

Nemuri shook her head. "No, actually. To be honest, you're... my only friend."

Izuku was not expecting to hear that at all. "I-I am?"

Nemuri nodded with a sad smile. "Yeah. I'm not hated or anything, but I've always had trouble making friends. I had some in school, but after that... just me. I'm starting to think that people just aren't interested in really getting to know me."

Izuku frowned. "Don't say that. You're really cool and nice, and I think that's part of the reason you got really big as a hero."

Nemuri just shrugged. "Maybe people know that my only friend is a fifteen year-old boy and they think I'm some creep." She then looked over at Izuku. "You know, if you're forcing yourself to be nice to me, you don't have to. I know that I'm really... assertive with you, and I bet you're real uncomfortable."

It pained Izuku to hear Nemuri doubting herself like this. It reminded him too much of how he used to be. "Th-That's not true. I do wish you would tone it down, but I'm not uncomfortable around you. You're really kind and I like being around you. I haven't known you for very long, but I definitely consider you a friend. I'm really glad I got to know Nemuri Kayama and not just Midnight."

_'This boy... I love him so much!'_

Nemuri tackled Izuku in a tight hug. Izuku shyly looked away, prompting her to release him. "Right. Tone it down. Sorry."

"Nemuri, you said that you were really bored, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not sure if more work is what you want, but Kuoh Academy needs some more teachers."

"That's where you go to school, right? I'll definitely see if I can land a job there. Oh, it would be so wonderful, getting to see you much more often!"

"You're missing the point..."

"I know, I know, I'll be serious about it."

This went on for a bit longer, before Izuku stood up and announced that he had to leave, though Nemuri said she'd go get her payment for him.

Once she returned, Nemuri was holding a small All Might action figure, which grabbed Izuku's attention the moment he saw it. "Th-That's... the ultra-rare 2002 All Might figure with a slight coloring error! They recalled it almost as soon as they put it out! You're just going to give it to me?"

Nemuri smiled triumphantly. "Yeah, but only if... you give me a hug."

Izuku blushed yet again. "C-Come on, be serious."

Nemuri held her arms out. "You know you want to."

Izuku hesitated for a moment, before slowly walking towards Nemuri and allowing her to wrap her arms around him. After the initial wave of embarrassment, Izuku returned the hug.

In order to not die of embarrassment, Izuku decided to reflect on his current situation. _'I am not being unfaithful. I am just doing this for the figure. She smells so nice, though. No! Not unfaithful! Figure! I'm gonna give Akeno the biggest hug ever when I get back.'_

Once the deal was over and done, Izuku made his exit, leaving Nemuri alone again. She'd patiently wait for their next meeting.

Once Izuku got to the clubroom, Akeno was the only other person there. He was glad, as this made his plan easier.

Akeno didn't hear Izuku arrive, so she was surprised when his arms were suddenly around her. She was definitely not complaining, though.

"Wow, this is new."

"S-Sorry, I just really wanted to do this..."

"Don't apologize. As cute as your shyness is, I also like your spoiled side. I'll spoil you as much as you want."

The two embraced for a bit longer, when Rias, and soon the other Devils, came back. Judging by the look on the redhead's face, she likely had something important to discuss.

—————————————————————————

Cliffhangers. Sorry, not sorry.

Yeah, sorry for not updating in a while, but I really needed a break from this fic. Now that coronavirus is a thing, I definitely have some time on my hands. I just need to spend less of it playing Sonic Riders and Metal Gear Rising whenever I don't have schoolwork.

As for the stuff with Midnight? Well, let's just say I'm working on a oneshot, and I thought that some ideas I had for said oneshot would work better here.

'Till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

When Rias returned not long after the other Devils, the look on her face showed that she had something important to say. Everyone sat down and watched, waiting for her to speak.

After putting down a handful of papers, Rias stood up and cleared her throat. "I've been told that there's been a rogue exorcist wandering around the area lately. Now I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling that this exorcist is none other than Freed Sellzen."

All of the other Devils gasped, except for Izuku, who had no idea who Rias was referring to. Luckily, Issei briefly filled Izuku in on who they may be dealing with.

Judging by his friends' negative reactions, Izuku figured that this Freed was not a nice man. He and the others all agreed to stay vigilant.

Everyone soon went home, though Rias insisted that Izuku stay with her for a bit. Akeno accused her of plotting something, but Izuku assured her that he'd be fine. She begrudgingly left her boyfriend behind and headed home.

Once it was just Rias and Izuku in the room, the redhead immediately walked over to her servant and gave him a gentle hug. She felt somewhat bad for doing this without Akeno's knowledge, but she knew that her feelings for the boy weren't the same as Akeno's. Rias saw Izuku as more of a little brother. A cute little brother who reacted in very adorable ways when teased.

Although Izuku was getting more comfortable with receiving affection, he was still embarrassed about it somewhat. "Um, P-President...?"

Rias had a small smile on her face as she spoke. "You did really good in that Rating Game. I'm so proud of you."

Izuku would've immediately said that it wasn't all him and that Issei was equally, if not more deserving of her praise, but he enjoyed being hugged too much to complain.

Still holding Izuku, Rias continued. "By the way, I just unlocked another seal. I think you deserve it."

Izuku was very happy to hear this. "Thank you! I-I won't let this go to waste!"

Once Rias finally let him go, he waved to her before heading out of the school. As he walked down the street, Ddraig had a few words for him.

**_'You're quite the ladies' man, partner.'_**

_'I don't know what you're talking about.'_

_**'Don't play dumb. You've got two girls after you, one of which is around twice your age. I think the redhead might also have a thing for you.'**_

_'Why do I feel like you're involved with this somehow?'_

_**'Because I am, well, kind of. A side effect of my power is that you attract members of the opposite sex.'**_

_'That explains... a lot.'_

The two would have continued their mental conversation, but Izuku heard something not too far away.

"I should just kill you, but I can't waste this opportunity."

"Back off. No means no, asshole."

Izuku looked down at his arm as the dragon gauntlet formed and quickly made his way to the voices. Once he was close enough, he found himself in a small forest behind someone's house. He saw a man and a woman talking. The woman looked uncomfortable and unhappy with the man's lecherous attitude.

After getting a bit closer, Izuku got a good look at the two people. The woman had black hair and cat ears, and wore a black kimono that didn't leave much to the imagination. The man had short white hair and was wearing church attire. He also carried a small but sharp-looking sword, and it seemed like he was eager to use it.

"Ah, come on! Let's have some fun."

"Piss off! I said no!"

Izuku took more than a few deep breaths. He thought of ignoring the two and going home, but he couldn't. Not now.

"How long are you gonna stand there, kid? It'll cost you if you wanna watch."

He froze when the man called him out. He tried his best to appear confident, though. "L-Leave her alone. She doesn't want to do anything with you."

The man held his sword towards Izuku. "Oh? What are you gonna do about it?"

Fear threatened to overtake Izuku's mind, but he fought the urge to run away. He held up his arm as the gauntlet's gem flashed. **[BOOST!]**

The man put on a wicked smile as he gripped his sword tighter. "I see. I never thought I'd meet the Red Dragon Emperor. This ought to be fun."

**_'Be careful, partner. This man is an exorcist. His weapons are designed with the sole purpose of hurting Devils as much as possible.'_**

Izuku heeded Ddraig's advice and stepped back slightly. The exorcist lunged at him with the sword, but the gauntlet was tough enough to withstand the attack.

Izuku was nearly struck when the exorcist saw an opening, but the cat woman hit the exorcist with a swift kick to the face, sending him back a few feet.

The exorcist had one last trick up his sleeve, as that's where he pulled out a small handgun from. Izuku saw that the gun was aimed at the cat woman, and he quickly jumped in front of her as the exorcist pulled the trigger.

Almost immediately, Izuku was on the ground clutching his shoulder. He tried and failed to hold back tears of pain as it felt like his shoulder was being burned from the inside.

The exorcist chuckled at this. "Hurts, doesn't it? Bullets infused with holy light. Perfect for making filth like you suffer."

The cat woman, in an act of vengeance, used her power to create a cloud of dark mist around the exorcist. "Poison mist. It's my way of saying 'leave us alone'."

The exorcist seemed to calm down a little as he let out a cough. "I'll let you off the hook this time, but I won't be so nice the next time I see you. Later." He made his escape by throwing down a smoke bomb.

The cat woman immediately crouched down and tightly hugged Izuku. "Hang in there, kid. It's gonna be alright."

"Izuku."

"Eh?"

"Y-You can call me Izuku."

The cat woman smiled. "Cute name. You can call me Kuroka, then."

Once Izuku was able to stand up, Kuroka held his hand. "We should probably get somewhere a bit more... private. Then I can take care of that injury."

Izuku agreed and decided to let her follow him home. Once the pair arrived at the house, they quickly walked to Izuku's room. Kuroka sat down on the bed and Izuku soon sat beside her.

"So, how does this work?"

"I'm gonna need you to take off your shirt."

Izuku's face turned bright red. He really needed to stop doing that. "A-Are you serious?"

Kuroka smiled mischievously. "Yep. Seeing you shirtless would be great, but I do really need it to happen so I can help you out."

Izuku hesitated for a brief moment, but he eventually turned away from Kuroka as he removed his shirt.

Kuroka was a little disappointed that she didn't get to see him from the front. "What's the matter? You hiding something?"

Izuku showed her his wounded shoulder as he looked away. "J-Just... do it."

Kuroka nodded as she briefly rubbed the area around the wound. "First I'm just gonna remove the bullet. This is gonna hurt, so get ready."

Kuroka was correct. This was by far the most physical pain Izuku had ever gone through so far. It hurt even more then when he was shot. It didn't last very long, though.

The healing process was about to begin, but someone else entered the room.

"Hey, Izuku, I... what happened to you?!"

Akeno ran over to Izuku as soon as she walked into the room and held him tightly. "Your shoulder! What happened?!"

Izuku winced as Akeno placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think I met that Freed guy Rias was talking about."

Kuroka watched the two hug and kiss each other, and she felt a little jealous. She could put her feelings aside, though, as she was going to heal this boy and she wouldn't change her mind just because he had a girlfriend. She just hoped that this girlfriend of his would be okay with her method of doing so.

Once Akeno calmed down, Kuroka introduced herself to her. Akeno was immediately suspicious of this older woman who was hanging with her boyfriend. She was willing to let her heal his injury, until she found out how it would be done.

"So, let me get this straight. You have to strip down and cling to him for a few hours?" asked Akeno as she glared at Kuroka.

Kuroka nodded. "Yep. That's how I do it."

Akeno shook her head right away. "Hell no! That's my job. You're just trying to seduce him, aren't you? Flirt with someone your own age."

Kuroka shrugged. "First of all, I'm being serious. Second, I like 'em young."

Akeno angrily looked away for a moment before making her decision. "Alright. Fine. I'll let you do your thing. I'm doing it too, though."

The women seemed to agree, as they soon both began stripping. Izuku instinctively looked away, but he couldn't resist sneaking quick glances. The trio soon climbed into bed, with Izuku sandwiched between the females.

———————————————————————

When Izuku woke up, the first thing he did was check his left shoulder. He moved it around and immediately felt no pain at all. He noticed that a scar was now where the wound was. He frowned, as he didn't like the way it looked.

"You worried about that? I think it makes you look even sexier."

Izuku's face lit up when he felt Akeno's breath on his ear. "G-Good morning to you too."

Akeno pressed her chest against Izuku's back, hoping to get a reaction. When he said nothing, she moved to look at his face. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw that his face was bright red. She finished him off with a kiss on the neck, which gave him a slight nosebleed.

Kuroka soon woke up and didn't hesitate to join in. She hugged Izuku and said he was very cute, and that she wouldn't mind taking things a step further with him.

Akeno pulled him closer to her and looked at Kuroka in a disapproving manner. "Mine."

The females would have continued their battle, but Izuku had to step out of the room to answer a phone call. Once he came back into the room, he had some interesting information.

Inko told him that she met a nice red-haired man who said he would have the Midoriya household renovated as repayment for Izuku helping his little sister. Inko also said that the man gave her the opportunity to go on a vacation to the United States and visit her husband who was on a business trip there.

Izuku was a bit conflicted by this. On one hand, he loved his mother a lot and would definitely miss her, but now there was something he wanted to ask Akeno. "Um, Akeno. Do you maybe want to... come live with me?"

To say that Akeno accepted the idea would be an understatement. She immediately held him tightly and picked him up. "Yes! Yes! I'd love to! Goodbye lonely life of living alone! This is the best!"

Izuku was surprised that she lived alone, but he didn't question it.

It didn't take long for Kuroka to walk over to Izuku, who was still being held like a small dog, and ask him something. "Can I also live here? I kinda don't have anywhere to go..."

Izuku and Akeno discussed amongst themselves for a bit before coming to an agreement. Akeno simply said that she'd allow it, while Izuku explained that it would be mean to kick her out, especially at a time like this.

Kuroka reacted similarly to Akeno, hugging Izuku and even giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best, kid."

In order to not pass out, Izuku instead thought about what his house would look like after the remodeling was done.

———————————————————————

And here comes my favorite girl outside of the ORC.

Once again, guys I'm so sorry for the delay! I blame myself for not doing this when I have free time and instead getting addicted to Destiny 2 again. I found a nice clan and I've been doing raids and exotic quests left and right. I'm so close to getting Izanagi's Burden! I also really want to get Anarchy and 1000 Voices but RNGesus is not on my side.

But I'm sure none of you care about that. I would promise to get chapters out more often, but I can't. As this whole lockdown thing continues, I've been feeling less passionate about a lot of things, even this. This doesn't mean I'm going to stop, because I'll never stop writing fanfiction. It just means that right now I'm less motivated to do this.

As always, if you wanna chat with me or even just shitpost, here's the discord server link for those who actually read the author's notes: **discord.gg/qJjvAnE** It's kinda dead but that's only because there's just two other people in it besides me. I'm sure it'll get more active as more people join.

'Till next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Kiba was unable to sleep, so he decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. It was almost the middle of the night, but he didn't care.

After going around the neighborhood, he was on his way back to his apartment. He was beyond grateful that Rias was generous enough to cover the living costs for her servants.

Before Kiba reached the stairs, he heard footsteps not far behind him. The moment he turned around, he could tell exactly who it was.

"Freed." he said, with hatred in his tone.

Freed said nothing and advanced towards Kiba, taking out his blade. Luckily, Kiba was not caught off guard when Freed decided to lunge at him.

"What do you want?!" Kiba angrily demanded.

Freed kept his usual smug grin as he answered. "I'm just cleaning up. Can't leave any evidence of of the church's failure, now can I?"

Kiba grew angrier at Freed's words. He swung his sword wildly, and managed to graze Freed's cheek with it.

Deciding that it would be more beneficial to leave, Freed did just that in a cloud of smoke. Kiba let out a sigh of relief as he turned around and entered his apartment. At least this time he wouldn't have to explain any injuries to the girls at school.

* * *

When Izuku woke up, the first thing he noticed was that both Akeno and Kuroka were clinging to his arms. He expected this, though. The second thing he noticed was that his room looked completely different from before. He quickly got up and looked out the window. The street and all the other houses were the same.

"This means... no, he couldn't have done it that fast... right? This is crazy..." he thought out loud.

His phone rang before he could continue theorizing.

"Hello?"

An older man answered. "Is this Izuku Midoriya?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Sirzechs Gremory, Rias' older brother."

"Oh, um... th-thank you for the renovations!"

Sirzechs laughed. "You're quite welcome."

"Uh... how did you get this done so fast?"

"Never underestimate a Devil's work ethic. I have to go now, you enjoy your newly refurbished house, alright?"

"Y-Yes, sir! Thank you so much for this!"

"No need to be so formal. I hope to see you soon."

"You too."

Izuku put his phone away once Sirzechs hung up. "Devil construction companies sure work fast." he said.

While the girls were still asleep, Izuku decided to explore his now much larger house and see what was new. He noticed right away that all of the rooms were larger than they originally were. It seemed unnecessary, but he didn't mind the extra space.

On his adventure through his "new" home, Izuku found a large living room that was connected to the kitchen, a game room with several gaming consoles he didn't recognize, and even a home movie theater with reclining seats and surround sound audio.

He eventually decided to let Razor, his Familiar, roam freely around the house, as he had not been out since the Rating Game.

"Thanks for letting me out, Master."

"I thought I told you to- wait, you can speak out loud now?"

"Yes. In my time alone I have strengthened my mind and my abilities."

"That's good to hear. Anyways, you can walk around the house if you'd like. I might as well let you since there's a lot more space now."

"Thank you again, Master."

Izuku would have corrected Razor, but it was too early in the morning for him to care much. Once he found the bathroom, he decided to take a shower.

Kuroka was the second to wake up. The first thing she did after getting out of bed was eat some toast, then she too wanted to explore the house and see everything it had to offer.

Once she got near the bathroom, she immediately heard the water running. She could tell it was Izuku in the shower, as Akeno was still asleep. She slowly opened the door and nearly screamed when it was fully open. Sitting right on the other side of the door was Razor, staring at Kuroka with his fiery eyes. One good look at the boar was all Kuroka needed to know that she stood no chance against him.

"Were you going to peep on my master?" Razor asked sternly.

Kuroka immediately put her hands up defensively. "N-N-No! I was just uh... you see, I was..."

"That's enough out of you, pervert." Razor said before pushing the door shut. The bathroom was large enough that Izuku was too far away to hear this happen.

By the time Izuku was done with his shower, Akeno had gotten out of bed. Both her and Kuroka agreed that Izuku looked amazing in a bathrobe.

The trio ate their breakfast while chatting about various things. Kuroka mentioned her little sister, but didn't say much about her.

Once Izuku got dressed, Akeno decided to take him on an impromptu date, since they had nothing else to do. He was concerned because he didn't prepare, but Akeno said she preferred him with a more casual look.

To distract Izuku from the nervousness of going on a date with no preparation, Akeno did something that was simple but very effective: she let her hair down. To say that Izuku liked it would be an understatement. "Y-You look amazing with your hair down! I love it!"

After a few minutes, the two were out of the house as Kuroka waved them goodbye and told them to stay safe. She was trying to be a responsible adult for them, after all. Emphasis on 'trying'.

Once they left, Kuroka made her way to the game room to keep herself busy for a few hours.

* * *

Although he wished he could have dressed nice before this date, Izuku was happy that Akeno said he looked good in casual clothes. He felt the same about her appearance.

The couple started their date by walking around town, holding hands. It felt absolutely wonderful for both of them to be holding the other's hand. Izuku was still somewhat shy about being affectionate in public, but at the same time he loved showing everyone how much he loved his girlfriend.

After enough walking, Izuku and Akeno found a bar that had karaoke rooms which allowed minors. Izuku wasn't sure if he wanted to do this, but Akeno convinced him to participate. He also regretted not having any money to bring, but she assured him it was fine and that she would pay for everything.

Akeno figured Izuku would be very nervous about karaoke, so she went first. Izuku thought she was a really good singer, which made him more nervous about doing it himself.

Once it was his turn, Izuku slowly stood up and grabbed the microphone. After choosing a song he recognized, it was time. As soon as Izuku began to sing, Akeno immediately loved it. After he finished, she told him he had the voice of an angel and begged him to sing more. He agreed to do one more song, as he'd get too shy to do more than that.

When they had their fun with karaoke, Izuku and Akeno decided to see a movie. They found a smaller local theater which mainly played older films, which was good because Akeno wasn't the biggest fan of modern movies. Izuku let Akeno decide since she was paying for it, so she immediately began rapidly muttering to herself about what the best choice would be. Izuku giggled at this, thinking his habit rubbed off on her. Once she made her decision, Akeno bought the tickets and led Izuku to their seats. Once they sat down, Akeno told Izuku that he was going to love this.

Akeno was one hundred percent right in saying Izuku would enjoy it. The movie was an old superhero film, likely made before even Inko was born. Akeno admittedly wasn't focused on the film for most of it, as she was more preoccupied with Izuku's "precious smile" as she called it.

After it ended, Izuku went on a very long tangent about everything in the film he loved. Akeno just liked the effects and ranted about the over-abundance of computer effects in modern movies.

Akeno asked Izuku if he wanted to stop at a nearby restaurant, but she was beyond flattered when he said he'd rather try her cooking. The two eagerly headed home as the sun was setting.

Izuku was delighted to find out that Akeno was a phenomenal cook and happily devoured every last bit of the meal she made for him. Once the food was gone, Akeno began leading Izuku into the bedroom. On the way there, she asked Kuroka if she could leave them alone for tonight. Kuroka said yes, knowing exactly what they were going to do. Once the door to Izuku's room was shut and locked, Kuroka almost immediately pressed her ear up against the door. Being a Nekoshou certainly had its perks.

_'Two young virgins about to have their first time? I can't possibly miss this!' _Kuroka thought to herself.

"No need to be so shy, Izuku. I've seen you naked before."

"I-I know, I'm just a little embarrassed."

"Your cute, sexy body is nothing to be embarrassed about, but okay."

"Th-Thanks"

"And your ass makes me jealous."

Kuroka's imagination was running wild now. She was definitely going to get a taste of the Red Dragon Emperor one of these days.

"Ah! It feels weird... b-but in a good way..."

"Hehe, I'm glad you like it. It feels great for me too."

"Hold on, Akeno. D-Don't start moving yet, let's just... let's stay like this for a bit..."

"Sure."

Kuroka was a little impatient when a minute had passed and she didn't hear anything going on yet. After a few more seconds, she heard more noises coming from the room. She giggled softly, remembering her first time, as it was a little similar to what she was hearing.

The noises soon turned into Izuku and Akeno loudly calling out each other's names and shouting "I love you!" many times. As much as Kuroka wanted to pounce on Izuku, she swore to herself that she would do everything she could to support his relationship with Akeno. They were just so cute together!

Once it sounded like the two had finished, Kuroka headed back to her room. She was absolutely going to tease them about this in the morning.

In Izuku's room, things had slowed down again. Izuku looked up at Akeno, who seemed to have fallen asleep with her arms around him. He felt a smile creep onto his face as he nuzzled against her neck.

"I love you so much." he softly said out loud.

He didn't notice, but Akeno had began smiling as well. "I love you too." she said to him as she held him a bit tighter. The two couldn't resist giggling as they snuggled closer.

With one more kiss, they said goodnight to each other and let their exhaustion get the best of them.

* * *

Holy crap. Talk about long overdue. Where has the time gone? It's been like, what, three months? I'm really, really sorry about that.

I just got sidetracked by a few things: I graduated high school in June, I opened a bank account, I've been learning how to drive, and I'm looking for my first job. I also beat Devil May Cry 3 but that's not very relevant.

Am I going to take this long with future updates? While I'm still trying to find my way and ease into the adult world, most likely yes. As much as I love doing this, this is a hobby and nothing more. Right now my mind is focused on other, admittedly more important things. There's also a bunch of other fanfic ideas I have that I am desperate to write.

Uhhhhhh what else was I gonna say? Oh yeah, discord server. Join. The link/code has been posted in here before. I want to communicate with you people of enlightened taste more frequently. Also if you have a PS4 you should add me, my PSN is BoostoDragon.

One more thing. Thank you so, SO much for two hundred follows. I never thought that many people cared about this stuff. Never have I been happier to be proven wrong. What keeps me going in regards to writing this is thinking of how many people are waiting for the next chapter. I cannot thank all of you enough. Ok, I'll shut up now.

'Till next time!


End file.
